The Truth About Trixie Tang!
by wafische
Summary: Is Trixie's life really as good as it seems? Timmy is soon to find out! Story Complete. Please R&R.
1. Not So Perfect Life

Again, those of you at the Danny Phantom Message Board and Nickdisk know me as zDBZ. I came up with the idea for this story when "Information Stupor Highway" came out, and I wrote it this February.

---

**_Timmy is an average kid  
that no one understands.  
Mom & Dad and Vicky always giving him commands.  
_(Vicky): Bed twerp!  
_The doom and gloom up in his room  
is broken instantly.  
By his magic little fish,  
They grant his every wish 'cause in reality,  
they are his Oddparents!  
Fairly Oddparents_  
(Wanda): Wands and wings  
(Cosmo):Floaty crowny things  
_Oddparents! Fairly Odd parents  
Real mod, peapod, buff bod, hot rod_  
(Timmy):obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice, giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake!  
_Oddparents, Fairly Oddparents  
it flips your lid when you are the kid with Fairly Oddparents!_  
(Vicky):Yeah right!  
_POP!_  
(Vicky's head becomes Trixie Tang's head)**  
  
**THE TRUTH ABOUT TRIXIE TANG!**  
  
Timmy Turner sat in his usual bus seat with Chester and AJ, Elmer and Sanjay behind them. It was going to be another boring day at a boring school with a boring insane teacher rambling with boring discussions on fairy godparents.  
  
"Announcing the arrival of Trixie Tang," the bus driver said over the bus's intercom, "Please cheer and act like her slaves so her mother will continue to provide me with ridiculously high wages," Trixie walked into the bus.  
  
"WE'RE NOT WORTHY!" everyone yelled. Except Timmy, whose eyes had become hearts and whose brain didn't have anything in it but thoughts of Trixie. Maybe TODAY he'd get her to notice him.  
  
"Hi Trixie!" Timmy had planned to say it, but Tad and Chad beat him to it.  
  
"Hey Trixie," Veronica echoed, "Ohmigosh! Are THOSE the totally hip, new, and desirable S.L.E.E.K. boots!?"  
  
"They are," Trixie smiled, "They're sold out now, but my parents had mine saved _months_ in advance."  
  
"I am SO happy for you!" Veronica smiled, before ducking, looking both ways, and throwing a fit, "AND ENVIOUS! I – WANT – TO – BE – YOU!"

---  
  
At lunch, Timmy sat at a table with Chester, AJ, Elmer, and Sanjay. The four latter ones took bites out of their sandwiches together in perfect rhythm. Timmy, however, was more interested in Trixie. He was about to talk to her when Veronica spoke first.  
  
"Trixie! Over here!" Trixie walked over to their table.  
  
"My parents said we could throw a party at my yacht this Saturday," Chad bragged.  
  
"I'll be there," Trixie got her sly grin again and began to eat.

---  
  
In class, Mr. Crocker looked even more bored and unhappy than usual.  
  
"Well, students," he opened the blinds, "it's February, although since we live in California and there isn't any sign of snow on the ground, you could never tell. To the point, since it's February, the month that Valentine's Day is in, I'm required by the school board to teach you all about love. So let's begin. LOVE STINKS!" he got an insane grin now, "We have a perfect example here in our classroom! Everyone, take a good look at Mr. Turner here. Does everyone agree he has gigantic teeth?" everyone nodded, "Does everyone agree he has a silly pink hat?" everyone nodded, "Does everyone agree he's one of the least popular boys in school?" everyone nodded, "Does everyone agree he has FAIRY GOD-PARENTS!" no one agreed, "What a surprise," Crocker hissed, "Now look at Ms. Tang. She's beautiful, filthy rich, completely modern, perfectly happy, and worshiped by everyone within Dimmsdale due to her insane popularity! Except me, as I could care less about that. Now, Turner has a maddening love for Ms. Tang, and is rejected on a regular basis. Why? Because...LOVE STINKS! Who would want to go out with someone as pathetically miserable and unpopular as Turner! Nobody! See, see, SEE?! LOVE STINKS!" Crocker broke into a maniacal laugh while Timmy's face changed to show his depression.

---  
  
After school, Timmy was heading home when he overheard Trixie talking with Tad, Chad, and Veronica.  
  
"I can't believe Mr. Crocker would actually use you in an example of one of his boring ramblings!" Veronica was saying, "and in the same context as Timmy Turner even!"  
  
"It should be against the law for any kids who read comic books and have silly pink hats to be mentioned in the same paragraph as people like us!" Chad shouted.  
  
"I know," Trixie sighed, "Both Crocker _and_ Turner have been a headache for me all year. Well, I've got to be going. Come, gigantic man whom my parents pay to serve as the bodyguard for us popular kids," she walked away with the giant guy following her. Timmy sighed and slumped against the tree. Cosmo and Wanda, who were his book and pencil, noticed his sad mood.  
  
"Aw, what's wrong, sweetie?" Wanda asked in a motherly voice.  
  
"Yeah," Cosmo said, "You look like something the cat chewed up and spit out, the rabbit hopped over, the rooster blew up with dynamite, and the road runner scared off a cliff!" he saw Wanda glaring at him, "What, too literal?"  
  
"Ah, guys," Timmy sighed, "I don't think I'm ever gonna get Trixie to like me. I'm just not good enough for her."  
  
"What?" Wanda smiled, "Don't put yourself down like that, sport. I'm sure if you would just be herself and treat her like a person instead of just a girl, you'd manage. It worked last time until she realised that the two of you were at her birthday party where all her friends could see you! Just do it when no one's around? Why wouldn't Trixie like you then?"  
  
"Yeah! Besides the buck teeth, and the silly pink hat, and the low popularity, and the short height, you're cool!"  
  
"It's hopeless," Timmy got even more depressed thanks to Cosmo's stupidity.  
  
"Ah, come on, Timmy," Wanda said after giving Cosmo a glare, "You know Trixie has a tomboyish, sensitive side to her. She has a secret, just like you do!"  
  
"Yeah! Yours is us, and hers is an obsession with guy stuff such as comic books and video games!"  
  
"And when since her birthday have I seen her with a comic book?" Timmy demanded, "I've seen her plenty of times when no one else was around to her knowledge and she wasn't doing any boy stuff. For all we know, it was just a phase she went through and she's done with it by now! Let's face it guys. Crocker was right; I'm hopeless," he walked away sadly, leaving Cosmo and Wanda on the ground for them to poof to his room.

---  
  
Later that night, Timmy was looking at the framed picture he had of Trixie, still depressed. Cosmo and Wanda were fish in the fishbowl.  
  
"TIMMY!" Timmy's dad barged in with a goofy grin on his face, "Son, come on downstairs! I've invited the Dingleburgs over, and as you know, every Turner in our bloodline have been Dimmsdale's best inventors of horrible, dangerous inventions! We're going to humiliate the Dingleburgs by giving them dangerous inventions, photographing them, modify the pictures with the latest technology," he pulled out glue, "and have them arrested for threatening the lives of innocent children! Like you!" his smile got even wider, but Timmy's mood didn't change. He went back to staring at his picture.  
  
"Not now, dad," he sighed.  
  
"Timmy? What's wrong, son? Normally you're at least somewhat enthusiastic when I come up with a horribly thought-out plan in my ongoing battle against the Dingleburgs!" there was a pause, "Hey, what's that? E-GAD! You have a picture of Trixie Tang! How in the world did you get this? The Turner family has always been one of the five least popular families in Dimmsdale! We'd never get a picture like this legally!"  
  
"Internet."  
  
"Works for me! Now, what's wrong, son?"  
  
"Well, you see, I..."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! Don't tell me! YOU have a crush on TRIXIE and SHE won't date YOU because YOU'RE a GEEK! Am I right?"  
  
"Yes," Timmy sighed. His dad started laughing before patting Timmy on the head and sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Ah, son," he said, "Let me tell you a story about something that happened to me when I was a boy. You sure you want to hear it? Its got flashbacks to my childhood!"  
  
"I'll listen to anything if it'll cheer me up."  
  
"Good! And in exchange, you have to come down and help me DESTROY THE DINGLEBURGS!" Timmy agreed, "Great! You see, Timmy, back when I was your age in the 1970s, the school (beyond all the peace and love hippie stuff of the time) wasn't that different. Trixie's mom was the most popular girl in school. Your mom was the second-most popular girl in school, and was dating Dingleburg. He and Tad and Chad's fathers were the most popular guys at school. Now, I wasn't very popular, because quite frankly, I was just plain stupid back then!"  
  
"And the difference between him being stupid then and him being stupid now is...?" Cosmo whispered to Wanda.  
  
"I was friends with Chester's dad, Bucky," Timmy's dad continued, "He was also unpopular. Why? Two reasons; he had braces, and even back then, was the worst baseball player EVER! We were friends with AJ's dad, who was unpopular because he was bald! We were friends with Elmer's dad, who was unpopular because of his boil, and we were friends with Sanjay's dad, who was unpopular because of his glasses. Now, I had a crush on your mom, but I was unpopular, and she was popular. _Didn't_ quite work out. Now, I knew that your mom was in secret being nice to us unpopular kids. Me in particular, due to that whole threatmantic letter I wrote her. I knew that if I wanted her to be my girlfriend, though, I would need to blackmail her with something real! I had the whole hanging out with unpopular kids thing, but I needed something more....  
  
**FLASHBACK (In script form!)**  
  
TIMMY'S DAD: (Sees popular kids laughing and Dingleburg and Mom hugging, and gets angry look on face) Dingleburg...(gets hit in the head with a baseball)  
  
BUCKY MCBADBAT: Dad? You OK?  
  
TIMMY'S DAD: (Jumps to his feet) I've never felt better, Bucky! That hit on the head thanks to your pathetic baseball skills just gave my a totally groovy idea! You work for the school paper, right?  
  
BUCKY MCBADBAT: Right, man.  
  
TIMMY'S DAD: If I was helping you to get a totally exciting story for that paper, would that let me use the 1st Amendment to violate Mom's privacy and get a story that I can blackmail her with so she'd be my girlfriend?  
  
(Bucky looks at AJ's dad.)  
  
AJ'S DAD: I don't think it says you can't...  
  
BUCKY MCBADBAT: Then it's settled! Dad, buddy, you go out there, get yourself a girl, and find me a story I can put in the paper the second she slips out of line! (they shake hands)  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK (Back to story form!)**  
  
"So I snuck into her house after school in order to get some good blackmailing info," Timmy's dad continued, "and as it turns out, her mom was a Congressman! Or Congresswomen. The point was, she was a Republican member of the government! They were considered lemmings back then, and LEMMINGS WEREN'T POPULAR! So..."  
  
"So you blackmailed Mom, fell in love, got married, had me, and lived happily ever after?" Timmy asked quickly.  
  
"Actually, no," his dad said after a pause, "You know that big guy who guards the popular kids?"  
  
"Yeah. He beats me up all the time!"  
  
"Well, when he was a kid, he had the same job, and beat me up all the time too! Anyway, he was over at your mom's that day and found me. Then he pounded me. He crushed me. I had the living daylights beaten right out of me! All possible evidence I could have used to prove that my information was true was utterly destroyed! Bucky and I stayed friends, but he was pretty sore for a while for my blowing his chance on having a great story in reserve for when needed. Your mom and I didn't get together until March 15, 1982! All because I had lousy spying skills! Good thing you get taught how to spy in gym class now!" Timmy thought for a second, and then smiled.  
  
"Thanks, dad!" he hugged him, "I get your point!"  
  
"Huh? Point? Timmy, there wasn't a point to that story! I just told it to show you how lousy I was at romance when I was your age to make you feel better! Do you think I really expect you to get the idea to spy on Trixie and blackmail her into being your girlfriend? You are happy now, aren't you?"  
  
"Sure am, Dad!"  
  
"Good! Now let's go downstairs and DESTROY THE DINGLEBURGS!"  
  
"YEAH! But could you give me a minute or two alone in my room? I need to think some things over."  
  
"Sure thing son, but don't take too long!" he ran back downstairs. Timmy looked at Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"That your dad spent too much time loathing the Dingleburgs and trying to get your mom to like him when he was at school?" Cosmo asked.  
  
"Well, that too, but I'm gonna totally ignore my dad's belief about his story having no point and spy on Trixie! I'll get something big and use it to blackmail her into being my girlfriend!"  
  
"Timmy, blackmail is illegal," Wanda pointed out, "and there's no way you can get past the external security of the Tang mansion, let alone that large bodyguard!"  
  
"That's where you two come in," he crossed his arms, "and as for the legal issues..."

---  
  
"So here's the plan guys," Timmy was talking to Chester and AJ after school, "Thanks to the Internet, I now have the necessary technology to get past the security of the Tang mansion. If I'm doing it to help you guys with your job on the school newspaper, I can use the 1st Amendment to violate Trixie's privacy and blackmail her into being my girlfriend! Then you guys have an exciting, truthful story to put in the paper any time she dumps me!"  
  
"You got that idea from what our dads did when they were our age, didn't you?" AJ looked at him, obviously not considering this a good idea.  
  
"Your dad wasn't involved..."  
  
"And I love living recklessly like our fathers did and not having to do any work for a great new story!" Chester shouted, "Timmy, you got yourself a deal!" they shook on it.

---  
  
Timmy was hiding in the bushes just outside the Tang mansion after school. He watched Trixie walk in the gate and up to the house, followed by the gigantic guy. Cosmo and Wanda were hiding with him.  
  
"Ok, guys," he whispered, "I'll need a couple things. I wish I was invisible again, I wish Cosmo was an invisible watch that jammed all security systems and things that could detect me, I wish Wanda was an invisible backpack full of every invisible thing an invisible spy would need, and I wish all the windows, doors, and gates in the entire house were unlocked and nobody noticed or cared!" Cosmo and Wanda smiled, raised their wands, and granted Timmy his wish. They all became invisible, Cosmo became Timmy's watch, and Wanda became Timmy's backpack. Timmy threw a rock to distract the guards at the gate and entered the Tang mansion grounds.  
  
He'd been there before when he was at Trixie's birthday party, but that had been a while ago, and he hadn't gone anywhere besides the living room. Trixie was no where in sight. A short bald guy with glasses was reading, and Timmy guessed that was Trixie's dad. Some security was walking around, but no sign of Trixie.  
  
"Now where could she be?" Timmy said to himself quietly. He was almost crushed when some security men came downstairs and dropped a huge stack of comic books on the floor. Behind them was a women dressed in purple and who looked like Trixie, but taller and older.  
  
"AGAIN!?" she cried, "Oh, how many times must I...never mind. Just get rid of them before she notices I..."  
  
"MOM!" Timmy moved behind a chair to avoid getting trampled over. He knew that was Trixie's voice. She came running down the stairs and was caught by security. She looked at her mom pleadingly, "Mom, please! Not again! Just this once can't I..."  
  
"I'm sorry dear," her mother shook her head, "but it's for your own good."  
  
"How is destroying anything I like because you don't find it interesting at all _good for me!?_"  
  
"Well..." her mom was stumbling in her words, "It...it...uh, dear?" she smiled nervously at her husband.  
  
"Now honey," he said, "I think that Trixie does have the right to keep these things if she..."  
  
"QUIET!"  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
"Trixie, it's just...it's just..."  
  
"Just what?" Trixie demanded, "Not good enough for you? Not sophisticated enough for you!?"  
  
"No! Well, actually...Trixie, I think it would be best for you to be the perfect image of a popular girl your whole life, and getting into such filthy, un-popular habits such as this is not good for a girl of your class."  
  
"Well maybe you don't know what's best for me!" Trixie shouted, and Timmy had to agree.  
  
"I'm your mother!"  
  
"Like you've even bothered to get to know me my entire life! You're too busy hosting parties and bragging about all our family's trophies and getting your hair and nails done!"  
  
"I've taken you along when I get my hair and nails done! You've never said you didn't like that before!"  
  
"I'm an 11-year old girl, mother! Of _course_ I like all of those things! I'll probably always like them! But why can't you just accept that _I like boy stuff!?_"  
  
"Trixie, what if your friends find out about..."  
  
"How can they!? Security's the only people who know where I hide them!"  
  
"Anything could be possible! There could be a small unpopular boy who's found a way to cloak himself listening in on our conversation at this very moment, planning on blackmailing you into being his girlfriend!" Timmy looked guilty.  
  
"_Now_ look who's gone crazy."  
  
"All right, that's a ridiculous example, but you're missing the point! I won't have my daughter being such a commoner!"  
  
"Now dear!" Trixie's dad jumped out of his chair, "You may be doing this because you believe it's in our daughter's best interest, and that's all fine and good, but you are going too far! Trixie has the right to like what she wants, and you have no business..."  
  
"Quiet, Nigel!" Trixie's mom snapped.  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
"Now then," Trixie's mother looked her straight in the eye, "is there any more of these things I should know about?"  
  
"N...no?" Trixie smiled nervously.  
  
"Go up and search her room again!" her mom commanded security, but Trixie got free and raced up to her room first.  
  
"Come on guys," Timmy climbed out a window, "I saw a tree that lets us see into her bedroom. We gotta move fast!" he threw the tape recorder he had used to record the entire conversation back in the "Wanda-pack," but at the moment blackmail was the last thing on his mind. He got up in time to see Trixie struggling to get free from one of the guards while two others broke open a chest that was set on her bed. Inside were more comics, some video games, two VHS tapes that had special Crash Nebula episodes on them, and the Catman movie with Adam West.  
  
"Take it out with the rest of it," her mom commanded, and Security did so. Trixie looked like she was about to burst into tears. She grabbed her mom's feet before she could walk out the door.  
  
"Mom, please," she begged, "Every year for the past five years you do this to me! Just this once can't I..."  
  
"Trixie, they're only material possessions," the hypocrisy of her words was unbelievable; she threw an even bigger fit if something she owned got lost; but she did have a point...for a brief moment.  
  
"_It's not just that!_" Trixie had started to cry, "You've kept me from making friends, going places, having fun and being happy _just so I can stay popular!_"  
  
"Trixie, one day you'll thank me for it, dear," her mom got her legs free and walked out the door. Trixie just stared after her for a moment, then crawled into bed and burst into tears. Timmy was still out on the tree. He had seen everything. He had taken out a camera to tape it all. But he wasn't worried about that.  
  
"I can't believe it..." he whispered.  
  
"Me neither!" Cosmo smiled, "It's the story of the century! 'Trixie Tang controlled by evil mother who has no clue what's good for her daughter!' You'll get her as your girlfriend for sure, Timmy! And think of the story Chester and AJ can turn that into!"  
  
"No, you idiot! It's not about that! Look at her," he pointed to Trixie, "she looks so miserable. There's no way I could take advantage of something like this. It'd be even worse for her if the school found out. Her mom would totally kill her! If I threatened to tell everyone about this just so she'd pay attention to me, then I really wouldn't be good enough for her. I'd be a total jerk. I just wish there was something I could do for her. Wait a minute," he snapped his fingers, "That's it! Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Trixie had fairy godparents!"  
  
"Uh, Timmy," Wanda said, "You can't wish for other kids to have fairy godparents. It's against Da Rules. But I am surprised she doesn't already have fairy godparents. If things have been as bad as they are for five years, she should have gotten godparents long ago!"  
  
"Wait. Could I take this matter to Fairy Court?"  
  
"I know where this is going!" Cosmo put on a false moustache and a fedora.  
  
"To Fairy World!" Timmy shouted.  
  
"Maybe I don't know where this is going," they were out of there in a flash.


	2. Trixie's Godparents

"Order! Order!" the judge was the same as when Timmy had been sued for making so many wishes to be popular, "Order in the court! For the case of Timmy Turner vs. The Fairy Godparent Assignment System! I call Timmy Turner first!" Timmy stood up.  
  
"In Dimmsdale," he began, "there is a girl I like named Trixie Tang! On the outside she appears to be a happy, stuck-up, snobbish popularity queen. But in reality, it's quite different!" he played the tape recording and showed what he had caught on the video to the judge, jury, and other fairies in the court room. Everyone began sighing, crying, or going "aw" in sympathy, "In conclusion," Timmy said, "My point is...why the heck doesn't she have fairy godparents!?"  
  
"THAT WOULD BE BECAUSE OF ME!" Jorgen von Strangle poofed in front of Timmy, shaking the whole courthouse.  
  
"What?" Timmy asked.  
  
"I have made an amendment to Da Rules as of five minutes ago! The amendment is as follows!" he pulled out Da Rules book and put on his glasses, "Any child who is rich, famous, and popular and acts stuck-up, snobbish, uncaring, and/or ungrateful to any unpopular child shall never be able to permanently obtain fairy godparents, especially _not black-haired Asian girls who reside in Dimmsdale and act that way to little unpopular boys with silly pink hats!_"  
  
"Wow. That's an annoyingly specific amendment. But come on! Her mom's the one who makes her abandon all her boy stuff and natural rights just so she can stay popular!"  
  
"But she still enjoys girlish things and popular things, and in some cases she sincerely means the things she says _about unpopular kids!_"  
  
"So? Every kid in the world wants to be popular! Wait, am I one of the cases where she sincerely means the things she says?"  
  
"Sometimes, sometimes not. Why, would you have backed down if I had said yes?" Timmy thought for a minute.  
  
"No. Wait, why did you make that amendment anyway?"  
  
"I don't like rich kids. And in any case, _she will NOT be assigned permanent fairy godparents!_"  
  
"Wait," Timmy asked, "What do you mean by 'permanent?'"  
  
"Fairy godparents are usually assigned to children between the ages of 8 and 12," Jorgen pulled out an age chart, "and unless their secret is revealed, the fairies stay with their godchildren until the child turns 18! That is considered a 'permanent assignment.' However, there are cases such as Trixie Tang where restrictions set down by Da Rules (or me!) prevent them from having a permanent assignment!"  
  
"Is there a temporary assignment or something?"  
  
"NO!" Jorgen boomed, "But there is the loan policy!"  
  
"Loan policy?" Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy all asked together. Jorgen poofed up two contracts, one short, one long.  
  
"It comes in two packages," he stated, "Standard, and Jorgen!"  
  
"Jorgen? You mean 'Specialised?'"  
  
"It's larger, more powerful, and more effective, like me, _so I get to name it after myself!_ Do you have a problem with that?!" he aimed his wand at Timmy.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"GOOD! Now, if a child with fairy godparents knows that a kid is miserable but cannot get a permanent assignment, they can lend their fairies to the miserable child! The standard package gives them one six-month long contract, and the Jorgen package," he got a grin, "gives them a six-month and one-month package by default, and the option of one to twelve addition month-long packages! Both are free of charge! With these contracts, you could let Trixie Tang have your godparents for up to 19 months! But they are _her_ fairy godparents during that time, and _can't make wishes for you!_" he threw Timmy the contracts, which crushed him. When he had got out from under them, he looked them over. Here was his chance. He could do something nice for Trixie! But it also meant that he would have to give up his fairies for a while.  
  
"Would I be able to remember Cosmo and Wanda and have wishes they've already made for me still be in effect?" he asked.  
  
"Yes..." Jorgen answered.  
  
"Could I just loan her one of my fairies?"  
  
"ALL OR NONE!"  
  
"Then...Cosmo, Wanda, I wish that for the next six months my parents wouldn't go out as much, and every time they did, Vicky was sick so I could stay over at Chester, AJ, Elmer, or Sanjay's!"  
  
"Timmy," Wanda asked, "Does that mean you're..."  
  
"Yes. Jorgen, I'll take the Jorgen package! Saying that does not sound right," Cosmo and Wanda granted Timmy the wish and Timmy signed the six- month contract. Cosmo and Wanda had to sign it, Jorgen had to sign it, and the judge approved it.  
  
"_One last thing!_" Jorgen shouted, "Your fairies cannot reveal that they are your godparents! If they do, Trixie Tang will lose all memories of fairy godparents, all wishes she has made will be cancelled, she shall never be able to be loaned fairy godparents again, and no magic in the world, other than a fairy-versary muffin (this last thing he said so quietly no one could hear him) CAN EVER CHANGE IT! If she wants to find that out, she'll have to do it herself!"  
  
"Right," Wanda nodded, "When do we leave?"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Can we have a few words with Timmy before we go?"  
  
"Very well!"  
  
"Timmy, are you sure you want to..." Wanda started.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Timmy sighed, "that wish will keep Vicky away, and since you guys won't be around and Crocker won't ever suspect Trixie of having fairies I don't have to worry about him. Besides, Trixie really needs you guys. I'm sure you'll have fun with her."  
  
"But we'll miss you!"  
  
I'll miss you too," Timmy said, "but it's not forever! Just for six months!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Jorgen zapped Timmy back to his house, "Now go, and meet your temporary new assignment!" the puny fairies quickly poofed off to meet Trixie.

---  
  
Trixie was still slightly sobbing when Cosmo and Wanda showed up in her bedroom. She didn't notice them yet, since her head was buried under her pillows and sheets.  
  
"I don't know, Wanda," Cosmo said, "she may be miserable, but we've seen plenty of times at school where she's honestly being a heartless, stuck-up witch!"  
  
"And we both know that she's a slave to popularity and has an over-bearing mother, which prevents her from expressing her sensitive, tomboyish, nice side in an appropriate manner!" Wanda floated over to Trixie, "There, there," she said soothingly, "just relax. Everything will be fine," Trixie stopped and got out from under her sheets. She stared at Wanda in shock and awe, too nervous to give even a little screech.  
  
"Wha...where...who are you?" she stammered, backing away.  
  
"I'm Cosmo!" Cosmo flew up cheerfully.  
  
"And I'm Wanda!"  
  
"And we're" they said together, "your fairy godparents!" the flashing sign appeared behind them. Trixie just stared for a minute.  
  
"SECUR..." she started to say, but Wanda raised her wand and a gag wrapped around Trixie's mouth.  
  
"If anyone finds out we exist," Wanda warned, "then we have to go away forever!" the gag disappeared.  
  
"That was...magic?" Trixie gasped. She stared at Cosmo and Wanda again, and then remembered Mr. Crocker, "he was right....fairies DO exist!"  
  
"You mean Mr. Crocker?" Cosmo laughed, "Ah yeah, we know all about him! Our normal godchild T..." Cosmo's mouth closed like a zipper. Literally!  
  
"Remember," Wanda muttered, "we aren't allowed to tell her about you-know- who!"  
  
"Who?" Cosmo asked once the zipper was gone. Trixie just sat on her bed, confused.  
  
"Oh, sorry Trixie," Wanda said, "we forgot to explain some things. You see, fairy godparents are only assigned to children who are miserable and in need of help!"  
  
"But thanks to our overbearing big-chinned fairy dictator Jorgen von Strangle, you can't get fairies of your own legally!"  
  
"Our godkid found out about you and your mother, and..."  
  
"_What!?_ How did he find _that_ out!? He's not going to tell anyone, is he? My mom would kill me if my friends found out about that!"  
  
"No, he's not going to tell anyone," Wanda assured her, "but he did feel sorry for you, and signed a contract letting us be your godparents for six months! And he'll probably also sign all 13 one-month contracts!"  
  
"Wow," Trixie smiled, "that was so sweet of him! Who is he? I'd really like to thank him!"  
  
"And I'm sure he'd appreciate that," Wanda smiled back, "but we're not allowed to tell you who he is. If we do, your memory of us is erased, any wishes we've granted you are cancelled, no one can loan you their fairies ever again, and no magic can ever change it!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No idea. But if you figure out who it is on your own, then it's OK!"  
  
"Then I'll have to do that, won't I?" Trixie stood up out of her bed, "So you guys can grant me any wishes I want?"  
  
"As long as it doesn't interfere with Da Rules!" Cosmo held up the rulebook.  
  
"Since your parents and security can't find out about us, we'll need to be in disguise," Wanda said, "if you could have any pet, what would it be?" Trixie thought for a moment.  
  
"Cats!" she said. Cosmo and Wanda turned into cats. Wanda looked like a nice, tame, rich person's cat; Cosmo looked like a stray.  
  
"He's stupid, isn't he?" Trixie asked Wanda in a whisper about Cosmo.  
  
"You have no idea," someone knocked at the door. Trixie knew it was her mom; no one else knocked to the tune of classical music. She jumped on her bed while Cosmo and Wanda walked over to one of the bed's legs.  
  
"Now Trixie," her mom walked in the door and saw the pink and green cats, "Good heavens! How did those animals get in here, Trixie?" she saw an open window and shut it, "SECURITY! Take these animals out!"  
  
"No, mom!" Trixie got out of bed again, "They're clean, tame, and well- bred! Look!" she pointed at the pink cat, who was sleeping quietly. The green cat, on the other hand, was running away from the security and tearing up the carpet with its claws.  
  
"Well..." Trixie's mom thought it over, "you may keep the pink one, but that other one is going out!"  
  
"Wait," Trixie thought of something, "if you keep the green one, the two can have kittens together! Then if we bring them up properly you can enter them in those high-class cat-breeding contests and win more blue ribbons to show off to other rich moms!"  
  
"What a brilliant idea," her mom smiled, "You see Trixie? You're beginning to think more like a Tang now! A lack of those filthy habits and good upbringing really pay off in the long run!"  
  
"Yeah," Trixie faked a smile, "Sure mom. So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I was going to talk to you about all that comic book nonsense, but it seems you've finally grown beyond that! I'll leave you with your new pets. Dinner will be ready at 6:30," her mom and security walked out of the room. Cosmo finally calmed down.  
  
"That was close!" he said, and then noticed he had gotten himself entangled within all the carpet he had ripped up. His attempts to get lose only made him get tangled up even more.  
  
"Hey Wanda," Trixie asked, "How come I'm not allowed to get my own fairy godparents?"  
  
"Well," Wanda opened the rulebook, "It says here in Section 1, Amendment 23; 'Any child who is rich, famous, and popular and acts stuck-up, snobbish, uncaring, and/or ungrateful to any unpopular child shall never be able to permanently obtain fairy godparents, especially not black-haired Asian girls who reside in Dimmsdale and act that way to little unpopular boys with silly pink hats.' Jorgen von Strangle is the toughest fairy in the universe, so he can do whatever he feels like. And he did this because he doesn't like rich kids."  
  
"Oh," Trixie re-read the rule and started to feel pretty rotten.  
  
"Trixie? What's wrong?"  
  
"Well...I do like being popular and rich and some girl stuff, but I'd really like being able to do boy stuff and make friends with people who accept that I like girl stuff and boy stuff! But my mom's so determined to make me into the perfect popularity queen that I think sometimes I am a perfect popularity queen. A lot of times I just put down unpopular kids just so my mom won't go crazy, but sometimes I mean it. And I don't like that. Here I am, the most popular girl in Dimmsdale, and I read comic books! I have no room to talk about doing unpopular things! But I just can't help it. Maybe I don't deserve having you guys as my temporary godparents either."  
  
"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself, Trixie!" Wanda changed back to normal, "Every kid acts like that at some point! Now, you want to get started on wishes?"  
  
"Sure!" Trixie smiled, "Let's see, where to begin...I wish that all my stuff that my mom threw out today was back and stored in a special safe that only I can open!"  
  
"Wow," Cosmo was still trapped, "she thinks her wishes out a lot more clearly than T..." his mouth became a zipper again, and Wanda granted the wish. A large safe appeared, and all of the things that Trixie had and her mom had thrown out earlier filled it up. The door to the safe was closed and it floated to the open closet, where it would be stored.  
  
"Thanks!" Trixie checked her clock, "There's enough time for me to sneak out in disguise to get to the comic store before dinner. I wish that when I go out in disguise, you two were my watches, and when I'm at school or with my friends you two were my bracelets!" first Wanda raised her wand and Trixie was in her disguise for going out to get comics, and then she granted the wish.  
  
"Yay!" Cosmo shouted when he became a watch, "I'm free!" Trixie then opened the window, climbed down the tree, and headed off to the comics store.

---  
  
After getting back from the store, having dinner, doing homework and chatting with Veronica, Trixie, Cosmo, and Wanda spent the rest of the evening in her room getting to know one another. By 10:00, she was crying from laughing so much after hearing about all of Cosmo's mishaps.  
  
"Trixie!" her dad called, "Time to go to bed!"  
  
"'K!" she settled down, "You guys are great! Your normal godchild must really love you a lot!"  
  
"Yes, he does," Wanda said.  
  
"Which reminds me. Starting tomorrow I'm going to have to start trying to figure out who your real godchild is so I can thank him!  
  
"Trixie..." her dad called again.  
  
"I'd better get ready for bed now," she left the room.  
  
"You see Cosmo," Wanda said, "Trixie's not such a bad kid! I think Timmy was right; we'll have a great time being her temporary godparents!" Wanda had thought this all along, but she had to admit she had her doubts when they first showed up. Now she was positive they'd have a great time.  
  
"Yeah!" Cosmo said, "And you said that she was a heartless, stuck-up witch!" Wanda rolled her eyes at that.


	3. First Day

At 7:00 the alarm went off all over Dimmsdale for kids who went to Dimmsdale Elementary School. Trixie woke up right when her alarm went off, as did Wanda. Cosmo was sleeping on top of Trixie's dresser, snoring. Instead of trying to wake him up, Wanda just raised her wand and Trixie was ready for school.  
  
"Trixie!" her mom called, "Time for breakfast! I had your gigantic bodyguard run to the store overnight to get some food for your cats!"  
  
"OK, Mom!" Trixie looked at Cosmo, "How do we wake him up?"  
  
"Do you normally have bacon for breakfast?" Wanda asked  
  
"Normally. Why?"  
  
"Wait for it..." as the smell of the bacon slowly made its way from the dining room to Trixie's bedroom, Cosmo slowly began to wake up. When he finally got a full whiff of the bacon...  
  
"Wha...huh?" he jumped up, "BACON! Canadian bacon nonetheless! Must...devour...artery-clogging...pork!" he charged downstairs, tripping down the stairs and landing face-first in his food dish. Trixie and Wanda came downstairs shortly after.  
  
"Good morning, dear," her mom said after sipping her tea. Then she noticed something wet on her foot. The green cat was standing by her, drooling on her foot, "Uh..." she faked a smile, "Nice kitty...run along and eat..."  
  
"Looks like he's begging, dear," Trixie's dad said.  
  
"Um...go away? You're a cat, not a dog?" the cat barked.  
  
"Try giving him some bacon, mom," Trixie suggested. Her mom took one piece of bacon and held it by the cat's face. He jumped up, grabbing the bacon in his teeth, and landed on the table, knocking over Mrs. Tang's tea and causing it to spill on her shirt. Then he went for the rest of the bacon, catching all of it in his teeth and knocking some other food on Mrs. Tang. He then went flying off the table, again landing in his food dish while the pink cat just ate quietly.  
  
"If you'll excuse me," Trixie's mom stood up, "I will be in the shower, slipping slowly into insanity," she quietly got up, left the room, and next Trixie and her dad heard a loud scream.  
  
"You'd better head down to the bus stop, Trixie," her dad checked his watch, "You'll be late for school. Your backpack's by the door."  
  
"Thanks Dad," Trixie got up to leave.  
  
"Oh, and Trixie," her dad added, "Would you like me to talk to your mom about all this 'you can't have comic books because we're first-class people' nonsense?"  
  
"No thanks," Trixie winked, "I've got it all figured out," she headed to the door, Wanda followed her, and Cosmo just sat in his bowl eating bacon until he vanished in a puff of smoke and re-appeared as one of Trixie's bracelets.  
  
"Huh? Where am I? And where's my bacon!?"  
  
"Remember yesterday? She wished that when she was in disguise we were her watches and when she was at school or with friends we were her bracelets."  
  
"But where's my bacon!?" Wanda sighed. When they got to the bus stop Trixie was greeted by Veronica, Tad, and Chad.  
  
"New bracelets, Trixie?" Veronica asked.  
  
"Yeah, I got them yesterday. My mom bought them for me."  
  
"Wow. Normally, neon green totally clashes with pink, but since you're wearing it, it totally works out!" the bus came, and Veronica stayed behind the other popular kids long enough to yell, "WHY CAN'T I MAKE ANYTHING LOOK THAT GOOD!?" On the bus, everyone had already done their job of worshipping Trixie. She was sitting by herself today so no one could see her talking to her new bracelets or see what was hidden under her magazine; the fairy godparent rulebook.  
  
"Wow. You're actually looking over the rules?" Cosmo asked.  
  
"I've got a good idea of what wishes I know I'll want to make while you're around, so I thought I'd better make sure I won't break any rules."  
  
"Wow! You really think things out more than T..." Cosmo's mouth became a zipper again.  
  
"OUT OF MY WAY!" someone shouted on the road, and next a black van nearly knocked the school bus over.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Oh, that's just Mr. Crazy's car!"  
  
"Mr. Crazy?"  
  
"Crocker," Wanda explained, "that's his hi-tech fairy detection van he spent every penny of his hard-earned teacher salary on! He uses it to try and track down fairies or fairy energy whenever he can. Fortunately, two fairy godparents don't give off enough energy to come through very strong on his scanners. You'd need either several fairies or Jorgen to set them off."  
  
"I wonder if he has bacon?" Wanda sighed again.

---  
  
"Well, class," Mr. Crocker began when class started, "seeing as how you're all absent-minded 10 and 11-year old children learning by reading through poorly-funded hand-me-down textbooks provided by the cheapskate school district, I don't suppose anyone remembers where we left off yesterday?" no one did, "What a surprise. Fortunately, I do! I was in the middle of humiliating Turner in front of all of you by comparing his miserable, second-class unpopular life to the first-class, NOT miserable, popular life of his classmate and crush, Ms. Tang! Well, seeing how it is still February, the school district continues to try and deny that Valentine's Day like all other holidays celebrated in America has been reduced to little more than commercialism. I'm supposed to initiate that project were we go around the room and say something nice about one of your fellow classmates," everyone started groaning, "Well, we won't be doing that! I have something _far_ more painful and humiliating _for all of you!_" he ripped the white sheet off of something that had been sitting at the front of the classroom.  
  
"ARGHH!" Timmy shrieked.  
  
"This, students, was once my _fairy detector chair!_ For this project, I have made some modifications to it," he pulled out a remote control, "now it is an incredibly painful _lie detector!_ Each of you will come up, be strapped into this uncomfortable seat, and you will have to confess a deep, dark, horrible and/or humiliating secret about yourselves to the entire class! No doubt Ms. Tang and the rest of the popular crowd will spread that throughout Dimmsdale, reducing you all to _complete laughingstocks! Like me!_" Trixie looked guilty about that, "Only the popular children also must reveal an embarrassing secret! Now, you may ask what happens if you refuse, don't reveal your secret within ten seconds, or lie. Well, I'll simply push this button and electrocute you! If you're lucky, _you'll survive! _If you don't, _I have tenure!_ Now, do I have any volunteers?" no one was raising their hands, so Crocker started to look around the room. His eyes fell on one person, "Sanjay! Beyond your glasses and friends you have nothing to prevent yourself from rising up into the popular crowd. Come to the front of the class, and _prepare to be humiliated!_ Or electrocuted, if you prove uncooperative," he grabbed Sanjay, threw him in the chair, and strapped him in, "You have ten seconds!"  
  
"B-B-But Meestah Crocker," Sanjay stammered, "is this legal?"  
  
"Probably not! But what Principal Waxelplax and the poorly-trained police force of Dimmsdale don't know won't hurt me. _Now speak!_"  
  
"Well...I...uh..."  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."  
  
"I ONCE UNWITTINGLY AIDED IN THE ESCAPE OF A MASKED BANK ROBBER!!!" the entire class gasped.  
  
"How horrifying! For you, that is!" Crocker threw Sanjay back in his desk, "Who's next?" AJ was chosen.  
  
"Well, Mr. Crocker," AJ smirked, confident his brainpower could fool Crocker's machine, "I have no secrets to hide!" the alarm that showed he was lying went off, and he started to sweat.  
  
"How unfortunate! Looks like you all will have your first chance to witness the power of my invention!" Crocker hit the button, and AJ was electrocuted in a blinding flash of blue-white light. He survived. "If you wish" Crocker said, "you may go down to the bathroom and chip off the dead skin!"  
  
"Thank you Mr. Crocker," AJ slowly walked out of the room, leaving a trail of ashes. Trixie watched as Francis, Elmer, and some other kid were forced up and confessed a horrible secret about themselves out of fear. AJ came back into the classroom after the last kid, still looking like he was in pain. Trixie held her bracelets up to her mouth.  
  
"Listen," she whispered, "I wish that if someone told a lie then the alarm wouldn't go off and Crocker would by it as fact," her wish was granted.  
  
"Now who's next?" Crocker picked Tad.  
  
"I have nothing embarrassing to tell about myself. Popular rich kids like me don't do anything embarrassing or horrible," it was a lie, but the alarm didn't go off.  
  
"Well, Tad, I have good news and bad news! The good news is, your fellow classmates can't mock and/or loathe you due to something embarrassing about yourself! The bad news is, since you still didn't tell us anything, _you get electrocuted anyway!_" he hit the button, and Tad soon was heading to the bathroom to chip off dead skin, "Turner! For your sake I hope you have a humiliating secret!" Timmy was strapped in.  
  
"Why are you doing this to us!?" Timmy demanded.  
  
"WHY!? There's a very simple and logical explanation to your question, Turner. If I have to be a second-rate, constantly mocked elementary school teacher, then I am determined to fill all your lives with as much pain as my own, _physically and emotionally!_ And you used up your ten seconds. Say farewell to your epidermis!" Crocker prepared to hit the button when Trixie held her bracelets up again.  
  
"I wish that the chair was gone, no one remembered this project or the things people were forced to say about themselves, and that the kids who were electrocuted were fully recovered!" she said quickly. Cosmo and Wanda granted her wish just before Crocker hit the button.  
  
"Huh? What an incredibly eerie sensation!" Crocker remarked after the wish happened, "I have the feeling I was just in the middle of a project that was incredibly painful and humiliating for all of you when all of us suddenly forgot all about it!" he shrugged, "Just stare at the board until the lunch bell rings."

---  
  
At lunch, Timmy was sitting with his friends as always. Chester had brought all of his news reporter supplies.  
  
"So Timmy," he pulled out his notepad and pen, "What deep, dark, horrible and/or humiliating secrets did you uncover about Trixie?"  
  
"Uh," Timmy stammered, "I...couldn't do it. My dad found where I had stashed my stuff and used it to modify his...giant fighting robot car?" he smiled nervously.  
  
"DRAT!" Chester slammed the table as Timmy breathed a sigh of relief, "can you get that stuff again, Timmy?"  
  
"Uh, not for six months."  
  
"Darn it! Wait a minute," Chester grabbed Timmy by his shirt collar, "I have an idea! March up to Trixie, say you know her secret, and will tell everybody unless she dates you!"  
  
"But I don't know any secrets about her!" Timmy lied.  
  
"Yeah, but does she know that? You can find out what they really are in six months!"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"I'll help you do it!" Chester dragged Timmy over by the popular table and started to get all serious, "Alright, Trixie! No more games! Timmy's on to you! He knows all about your secret! And he's going to tell everybody in school unless you be his girlfriend!" the other popular kids looked at Trixie, who shrugged and looked at Timmy. Timmy just smiled back nervously and started sweating. The bodyguard for the popular kids walked out in front of Chester and Timmy.  
  
"And just what would that secret be?" he asked, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Uh..." the two friends said together. The bodyguard grabbed them, and as he prepared to punch them all the popular kids smiled. The faces on Trixie's new bracelets didn't seem to happy with Trixie though. Keeping her smile, Trixie moved her hand up to move some hair out of her eyes, but while she had her hand up she whispered to her bracelets so no one could hear.  
  
"I wish Chester and Timmy could get away from the bodyguard and he wouldn't be able to hurt them over this," the bracelets were now smiling and raised their wands. Timmy and Chester were suddenly able slip out of the bodyguard's fist and escape from the cafeteria. The guard chased after them, but he slipped on a banana peel and crashed to the ground.  
  
"I hate cartoon clichés," he muttered.

---  
  
At home, Trixie had finished her homework already and was looking through Da Rules.  
  
"I've got to say, I'm proud of you, Trixie," Wanda said, "every wish you've made today you made it to help someone!"  
  
"Well, now that you're here I feel like I can finally make amends to everyone I've been cruel to just so I can keep up my image to satisfy my mother," she started to get depressed, "and as these rules seem to indicate, a lot of things I want to wish for I can't."  
  
"Whaddaya mean?" asked Cosmo.  
  
"You know how I said I'd like to meet friends who accept me for who I am and all that stuff?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well according to Section 2, I can't wish for friends like that!"  
  
"Well Trixie," Wanda said, "why don't you just try and meet people like that?"  
  
"My mom! She only wants me around popular kids! She'd never let me go out and try and meet new people! And I don't know anyone at school besides the other popular kids that well!"  
  
"True, she wouldn't let you go out," Wanda got a sly grin, "but haven't you been going out in disguise and getting all those things your mom won't let you have for five years? Why not try meeting people in disguise?"  
  
"Yeah!" Cosmo said, "It worked for T..." his mouth became a zipper again. Trixie slapped her forehead.  
  
"Of course! I've been lonely and without a real friend for the past five years when I could've done that the whole time? Thanks, Wanda! Wait...I've got it!"  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"Starting tomorrow I'll be going out in disguise to observe the other kids at school," she explained, "to try and figure out who is your real godchild! I forgot all about it today. While I'm doing that I can also find out more about my classmates, then in the same disguise I can meet new friends!"  
  
"Hey, that'll work out pretty well!"  
  
"Yeah! As long as one of us doesn't become a parrot and act so stupid that we end up telling all of that to your mom or the popular kids!" Trixie and Wanda stared at him, "What?"  
  
"I wish he couldn't turn into a parrot," Trixie said.  
  
"No problem," Wanda granted the wish. Cosmo tried turning into a parrot, but he became a duck. He tried again, and he became a dodo. As he kept becoming all types of birds besides a parrot, he started screaming.  
  
"I WANNA BE A PARROT!" he kept trying as Trixie and Wanda went back to the rulebook.


	4. Six Months Later

For the next six months, Cosmo and Wanda were somewhat busy, but not nearly as busy as Trixie was. They often just followed her around in case she needed anything. And as it turned out, growing up having to get things past a mother like hers, Trixie did not need much help finding out about her classmates.  
  
Her first few days were a bit difficult; for one thing, her mom had started taking her around Dimmsdale more often, and the other popular kids had that party at Chad's yacht planned. On top of that, Crocker had begun loading them with more homework without helping them understand what it was about. But she'd managed to get out and spy on at least one kid every day. She did this all through February, and for most of February and early March, things went pretty well.  
  
However, during March Trixie forgot to put away a comic book she was reading and left it on the floor of her room. The maid found it while cleaning and had given it to Trixie's mother. Up until then, her mom had trusted Trixie a lot more than normal ever since she had suggested what to do with her "cats." This was apparent through February; normally it would have been a lot harder for Trixie to get out, even though she usually managed. But now she no longer had her mother's trust anymore, and it became even harder to get out than before. Her room was now being searched every month. Whenever it was searched Trixie left the safe where all her boy stuff was kept to Wanda for safekeeping (no pun intended), but as it was getting harder and harder to get out, Trixie's plans to start trying to make new friends in disguise couldn't be carried out.  
  
Exactly six months after Cosmo and Wanda had first arrived, Trixie was still about as miserable as she had been before she got fairy godparents, although she was happier for having met Cosmo and Wanda. On the day that was exactly six months after Cosmo and Wanda showed up, Trixie was looking over what she had found out.  
  
"So let's see..." she was saying to herself, "from the looks of it, your godchild is one of five unpopular kids; Timmy Turner, Chester McBadBat, AJ Ibrahim, Elmer the boil kid, or Sanjay. I know you can't tell me who he is, but can you tell me if he's one of those five?"  
  
"He's one of them, yes..." Wanda looked a bit sad and relieved at the same time.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trixie asked.  
  
"Well Trixie, do you remember how when we first came here we said that it was due to a six-month contract signed by our godkid?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, it's...uh..."  
  
"The six months are over?!"  
  
"Sorry, sweetie. Our godkid has 13 one-month contracts that he can use to loan us to you, so you should be seeing us in a month or two..."  
  
"But for now, I just wanna get back and see T..." for the millionth time in these past six months, Wanda had to shut Cosmo up, and he undid it immediately afterwards, "_Anyway_...bye Trixie!" he poofed back to Fairy World. Trixie had started to wave goodbye but Cosmo had gone off too fast. She sighed and put her back up against the wall.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Trixie," Wanda said, "that safe will stay! You'll remember us! You'll still be allowed to find out who our godkid is!"  
  
"I know, but I'll miss you!"  
  
"I'll miss you too, but I will admit I do want to see our godkid again! It's been six months, after all! Remember though, you'll probably see us again really soon!" the two hugged each other, and then Wanda poofed back to Fairy World as well. Trixie sighed and looked down at the floor.

---  
  
In Fairy World, Cosmo and Wanda were floating in front of Jorgen. They hadn't seen him for six months, since Trixie never wished for anything stupid enough to bring him there.  
  
"You two, stay here! I will retrieve your godchild!" he vanished, and reappeared a second later with a death grip on Timmy.  
  
"Can't...even...breathe!" Timmy managed to wheeze. Jorgen threw him down by Cosmo and Wanda, "Guys!" he shouted when he managed to recover, "you're back!" they all hugged, "So, how'd it go with Trixie?"  
  
"She's a nice girl and she'd probably like to be friends with you if her mother wasn't so strict!" Wanda said, "We had a good time!"  
  
"HA! Speak for yourself!" Cosmo flew up to Timmy's face, "Her mother hated me when I was a cat! Do you know they have a gamekeeper for that place! He chased me around on a regular basis! And he's BIG! Bigger than that bodyguard for the popular kids! Whenever I got caught, PAIN FOLLOWED! Oh, the horror, the pure, un-adult rated PG-13 horror!" Cosmo started sucking his thumb.  
  
"So, is Trixie happy now?"  
  
"What?" both fairies said.  
  
"You know, happy, satisfied with her life, able to escape her tyrannical mother...is she happy?" Timmy asked again with an annoyed look.  
  
"Uh...Timmy, her mother sort of got stricter after about a month, and, well..." Wanda looked guilty, "she's about as miserable now as she was before we showed up."  
  
"WHAT!? I leant you two to her for six whole months and you couldn't make her _happy!?_"  
  
"Well, she's a hard case, Timmy," Wanda's excuses didn't work.  
  
"Jorgen," Timmy turned to the toughest fairy in the universe, who hadn't left yet, "Get out my default one-month contract!"  
  
"What? We're going back there, to that gamekeeper!?" Cosmo looked horrified.  
  
"Timmy, we haven't been able to spend time with you for six months!" Wanda said, "We miss you!"  
  
"I miss you guys too, but if Trixie's still miserable then my job isn't done!" he signed it, "After this one is up I won't sign the next one. Seven months will be too long for me to be without you guys. So after you stay with me again for a month, you'll go back to Trixie. Then back to me, then back to her, and we'll go through that until all my contracts are used or she becomes happy! Whatever comes first. OK?"  
  
"Well..." Wanda thought about how miserable Trixie was, "OK!" she signed it, Cosmo signed it, and Jorgen signed it. He went off to get it approved and then zapped Timmy back home. Cosmo and Wanda left to return to the Tang mansion.

---  
  
Trixie was missing Cosmo and Wanda already when they got back just minutes after leaving?  
  
"Did you miss us?" Cosmo asked.  
  
"Did I ever!" Trixie smiled, "Your godchild let you stay another month?"  
  
"Yep! We'll be going back to him next month, coming back here the month after that, and it'll switch off like that until you're happy or our godkid's contracts are used up. Whichever comes first," a gigantic boom came that shook the whole room, and Trixie saw a gigantic, muscular man with a crown floating above his head and holding a gigantic wand.  
  
"Uh...who is this?" she asked a horrified Wanda.  
  
"Trixie, this is Jorgen von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe!"  
  
"This is true, puny Tang," he shouted, "and seeing as how you now will have had your fairies for seven months and will have them for another twelve months afterwards, it is time you learned something very important about your insane fairy-hunting teacher Mr. Crocker!" he swung his gigantic wand and blasted at a spot in the room, and a floating picture of Crocker in the middle of one of his "FAIRY GOD-PARENTS!" spasms.  
  
"Mr. Crocker?" Trixie asked as if this was ridiculous, "my lunatic laughingstock teacher? What's so important about him?"  
  
"Seven months ago, Cosmo and Wanda's true godchild celebrated his first fairy-versary party!"  
  
"Fairy-versary party?"  
  
"It's when a child has fairy godparents for an entire year," Wanda explained, "Usually before one year passes a child does something to reveal the existence of their fairies and make them go away forever!"  
  
"One of his gifts," Jorgen went on, "was an all-powerful _fairy-versary muffin!_ Whoever eats the muffin will receive one _rule-free wish!"_  
  
"You just can't wish for a better-tasting muffin!" Cosmo added.  
  
"Unfortunately, the bumbling of his fairies," Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other nervously, "and your teacher's attempts to obtain the muffin caused the muffin to fall into the wrong hands! _Monkey hands!_ The world was changed into Monkey World! Fortunately, these two fairies managed to save the Earth and erase the memory of Monkey World! However, your crazy fairy- hunting teacher managed to get the muffin, and he captured these two puny fairies in a high-tech butterfly net!"  
  
"Butterfly net?"  
  
"Butterfly nets," Wanda explained again, "Are one of the few things in the universe that fairy magic has no effect on!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hey, if it floats and has wings, a butterfly net can catch it!"  
  
Jorgen now got a grin, "I scrambled the fairies and destroyed the bridge between Fairy World and the Earth to protect the rest of the fairies from your teacher!"  
  
"And you had to scramble the fairies...why?" Trixie asked.  
  
"_I LIKE to scramble the fairies!_" Jorgen boomed, "Their godchild used the rest of his fairy-versary presents, including a jet-pack from me..."  
  
"You gave him a gift?"  
  
"**_YES!!_** It was a fairy-versary! Even I, toughest fairy in the universe, who fears nothing, cannot help but be happy for such an occasion! Now where was I?"  
  
"You were at the part where their godchild used his gifts to..."  
  
"YES! He utilised his gifts to battle Crocker for the muffin, and using them, quick thinking, and sheer luck, the entire planet Earth was saved! You remember none of this because they_ erased_ your memory of it!"  
  
"So, what's your point?"  
  
"Your teacher is _dangerous!_" Jorgen grabbed Trixie with his free hand, "Ever since that incident, we have had to keep a close eye on him! Since I, Jorgen von Strangle, toughest fairy in the universe, have so much more power than any other fairy," he smiled at this, "I have to plan all my visits to Earth based on his activities! Every day he spends this time watching television before going to look for fairies! I would not be here if I was not 100% sure he was in front of the television! He always is! IT NEVER CHANGES!"

---  
  
"Good thing the cable to our house has been shut down today and my schedule had to be changed," Crocker said in his van, "otherwise I would have_ missed_ this golden opportunity! My sensors indicate a large concentration of magic somewhere within Dimmsdale! Where there is magic, there is bound to be...A FAIRY GOD-PARENT! Must – trace – magic – back – to source!" he sped off, crashing into two other cars. He kept hacking away at one of the computers in his van as he wrecked havoc on the roads of Dimmsdale, trying to find the house where the magic was coming from. He had just crashed into a stop sign by the mall when the magic disappeared from his scanners. Everyone was now shouting at him.  
  
"Silence!" he shouted back at them, "Curses! The magic has disappeared. Maybe it didn't stay around long enough for me to pinpoint it's EXACT location, but I should still be able to find it's neighbourhood..._yes, yes, YES_...upper class?" he was surprised, "Why would an upper-class child be in need of...FAIRY GOD-PARENTS!? I would have assumed all that wealth, notoriety and popularity would have been enough to satisfy any child," he then noticed a small boy with his parents. He could tell they were rich by their clothes. They were the Buxaplenty family, and the child, Remy, went to a private school.  
  
"Mother, Father, I believe we agreed that today you would take me out for a good time like a normal child?"  
  
"Sorry, Remy, but we have money to take care of at the bank," his father said, "Run along and do something else," Remy walked away, depressed. Crocker then noticed Veronica, who always spent her free time with his student Trixie Tang. She was coming out of the mall dressed like Trixie, carrying a bag, and smiling and shaking like a lunatic.  
  
"Finally..." she said wickedly, "I have the clothes...and the wig," she ripped a wig out of her bag and put it on. She somewhat resembled Trixie now, "Now...I AM TRIXIE!"  
  
"Hey mom," some kid said, "there's a lunatic outside pretending to be Trixie Tang!"  
  
"WHY DOESN'T IT WORK!?" she screamed. Crocker thought about this for a minute.  
  
"Hmm..." he said, "Parental issues and jealousy of richer, more beautiful, and more popular rich children...whatever works!" he got an insane grin and turned to one of his computers, "According to my records, there are four rich children within Dimmsdale Elementary School, three of which are in my classroom! Along with Remy Buxaplenty, whose parents are so rich they isolate themselves from their fellow upper-class crowd and have their son attend the Dimmsdale Private School for Rich Children Whose Parents Don't Associate with Other Rich Families, that leaves five potential children who possess...FAIRY GOD-PARENTS!" he looked at his file on Turner, "Turner can wait! I'm already positive he has...FAIRY GOD-PARENTS! For now I must concentrate my energy on discovering which rich child in Dimmsdale is a fairy-possessing child! I'll begin with my students! FAIRIES!" he drove off.

---  
  
In class the next day, Timmy was exhausted. He had forgotten to extend his wish that kept Vicky away to last another month, and his parents had gone out last night. Vicky seemed particularly eager to get back to babysitting to earn some cash, and equally as eager to get back to making Timmy as miserable as she possibly could. He had been overworked with chores all night and his whole body was sore.  
  
"Hey Timmy," Chester asked, "Why so beat, dude?"  
  
"Vicky," Timmy moaned.  
  
"Well, cheer up!" AJ pointed to the front of the class, "Looks like Crackpot's gone today, so we might get a benevolent substitute teacher!"  
  
"Out of my way!" everyone heard someone shout, and at the next moment, a black van crashed into the left of the classroom, and Crocker went flying out the front window and landed upside-down in his desk, "Good morning students!" it was always a bad sign when he greeted them enthusiastically, "Guess what? In my ongoing attempt to fill your lives with as much misery and woe as mine, you have an incredibly humiliating science project to do! And as it's a science project..." everyone began to dread what was coming next, "it's time for another exciting round of...MUSICAL LAB PARTNERS!" and with that, he pulled out his old record player, playing it's horrendously- done rendition of "pop goes the weasel." Almost everyone in the class began to scramble as fast as they could to get a partner they wanted. Chester was partners with AJ, Sanjay was partners with Elmer, Tad and Chad were partners....Timmy, however, was not moving. He was too tired. When the music had stopped, the only one who hadn't managed to get a partner yet was Trixie Tang. This put a weak smile on Timmy's face.  
  
"Well, Ms. Tang," Crocker walked up, "it appears that Turner is the only living thing left. So I'm going to pair you with...THIS ROCK!" he held up an empty hand and stared at it.  
  
"No one shall ever take Rock from me again now that I've hidden him!" the Cosmo-bracelet whispered to the Wanda-bracelet.  
  
"Well then," Crocker said, still puzzled, "I'm going to pair you with...TURNER!"  
  
"YES!" it was the first sign of enthusiasm Timmy had shown since 6:30 last night. Trixie didn't seem terribly unhappy about it herself until she noticed Tad and Chad watching, and which point she pretended to faint.  
  
"I suppose now you're wondering what the project is in the first place," Crocker sat back in his desk, "It will require time, patience, responsibility, and so I know that you're carrying it out properly, the installation of a 24/7 video-and-audio surveillance system in all of your homes! You all will be given an incredibly complicated science kit meant for children in 10th grade, and you are forbidden to work on it during school hours. You will have to take it home over the weekend and attempt the near-impossible task of building whatever it is the kit contains. You will randomly choose your kit from this box," he set one on the table, "and _both_ of you must work on it within _one_ of your houses! At any time I could be watching you with my surveillance equipment that I had the large man who serves the popular children install at all your homes! _Now come_, and _choose_ your _mind-boggling project!_" someone from each group came up and got a kit. Trixie and Timmy were supposed to use a precise combination of chemicals to grow a crystal in a month...with two days to do the project.  
  
"We'll be doing this at _your_ house," Trixie said in her best stuck-up voice, "and don't tell anyone from a different class I'm your partner!" Crocker eyed the two of them.  
  
"Excellent!" he said to himself, "_Timmy Turner_, the one child I am _positive_ possesses...FAIRY GOD-PARENTS! And Trixie Tang, one of my suspects for the rich child who also has...FAIRY GOD-PARENTS! With those two working together, Turner or possibly Ms. Tang will have to end up exposing their fairies in order to complete the project in time! Just as I planned all along! FAIRIES!" he shouted, leaning back too far and falling out of his chair.


	5. Crocker's Tricks

At lunch, the life had returned to Timmy. He had a huge smile and was running or walking quickly everywhere he went. Chester, AJ, Elmer, and Sanjay seemed happy for him too.  
  
"Dude!" Chester greeted him at the table, "How lucky are you? You just got Trixie Tang as your science partner! How awesome is that!?"  
  
"It is most _terrific!_" Sanjay cried.  
  
"Now you don't even have to carry out that ridiculous plan you and Chester formed six months ago to risk life and limb to blackmail her into being your girlfriend! You can try during your science project!"  
  
"Now hold on!" Chester shouted at AJ, "We made a deal to get a story about Trixie Tang, and by gone, we're gonna get one! Right Timmy?"  
  
"Uh, sure," Timmy said, surprised Chester had remembered that for six months, "Whatever!"  
  
"Are you doing the project at _her_ house, or at _your_ house?" Chester inquired.  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Darn it! You'll have to force a confession out of her then!"  
  
"Uh, sure Chester," Timmy lost interest in his friends as Trixie walked by. She didn't look too good. She ignored Timmy and was going to sit by the popular kids, but they just stared at her strangely.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
"Tad and Chad told me about Crocker giving you Turner as a lab partner" Veronica answered, "_How_ could you let him do that to you?"  
  
"I know," Trixie pretended to be in distress, "It's horrible. I..."  
  
"No, seriously, how could you let Crocker do that to you?" Tad asked, "You didn't complain, try and bribe your way out of it, or have this guy," he pointed to their bodyguard, "pound the heck out of Crocker!"  
  
"We're talking about _Crocker_," Trixie looked irritated, "All he cares about is his obsession with mystical creatures. If I complained, I'd probably get detention, and someone as popular and beautiful as me getting detention would have made today even _worse!_ Our bodyguard was out anyway, _working for Crocker_," she glared at him angrily, and he started whistling.  
  
"But we would have expected you to put up _some_ resistance..." Chad eyed her suspiciously, "You may be the most popular girl in school, but we're popular enough to lower your popularity...perhaps that's in order?" he looked smugly at the fellow rich kids, and something in Veronica's eyes made her look eager for the answer to be "yes."  
  
"_Excuse me!?_" Trixie sounded annoyed and shocked at the same time, "We're talking about me, Trixie Tang?"  
  
"Well...I guess we could let it go," Tad said, and Veronica looked extremely disappointed, "But let's go tell your parents! They have enough power and money in Dimmsdale to convince even Crocker!" as the popular kids walked away from their table to a place they could use their cell phones, Trixie held her bracelets up to her mouth.  
  
"I wish that the popular kids forgot who my lab partner was, didn't bring up the subject again, and couldn't find out until Monday when we have to turn in our projects when it's too late to do anything about it!"  
  
"You know, Trixie," Wanda said, "Considering you aren't exactly the perfect image of all things popular yourself, you shouldn't be ashamed that Timmy Turner's your lab partner..."  
  
"When did I say I was? Remember, I have a tyrannical mother, she'll freak, I'll get in trouble for not doing anything..."  
  
"Oh, right!" the fairies granted the wish. The popular kids looked dazed and turned back to the lunch table.  
  
"Hi Trixie," Veronica said.  
  
"Want to talk about anything that doesn't have to do with Crocker's science project?" Tad asked.  
  
"Sure!"

---  
  
The bell rang, and Crocker reminded his students both partners had to work on the project together in just one of their houses as they left the building. Trixie was off by herself away from the other popular kids.  
  
"We'll have to be careful now, Trixie," Wanda said, "Crocker's cameras are installed and we have no way of knowing when they'll be on or off!"  
  
"I've got it!" Trixie said after thinking fast, "I wish that on all of Crocker's cameras I could see a green light on them when they're off and a red light when they're on! So I know when they're about to change, I also wish that for ten seconds before they're about to turn on our ten seconds before they're going to turn off, I could see the light flashing!"  
  
"Good plan, Trixie!"  
  
"Yeah! A lot better than any of T..." Cosmo was shut up and Wanda granted the wish. Right after Trixie got her wish granted, Timmy ran up with hearts in his eyes.  
  
"Hi Trixie!" he said, "So we're on the science project together? Yeah, I'm excited about it too! I've got it with me! So since Crocker's specified we have to both work together on this in one of our houses and you picked mine I'll need to know what day of the weekend what time and since we're going to both be in my house if you'll need anything like a favourite snack or a favourite drink or a car or a plane or a..." he was saying all this really fast when Trixie finally stopped him.  
  
"Saturday. Around 4:00. Don't do me any favours," she put on her most convincing "I really don't want to be here" face. Timmy didn't seem to notice.  
  
"OK. So you sure you won't need anything like a snack or a drink or a trip to the moon or..." Trixie let him ramble on as she headed over to the popular kids.

---  
  
At 3:50 the next day, Trixie sat in her room. Thanks to her wish she knew Crocker's light was on, so Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as her sleeping cats. She knew that if she went out the door her mom would ask where she was going and find out that she was lab partners with an unpopular kid. She needed Cosmo and Wanda to take her there, but they had to wait for Crocker's camera. So she was reading a comic book hidden under a copy of a pre-teen magazine. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a camera with a red light on it. Then it started blinking. It did this for ten seconds, and then went green.  
  
"Let's go, you two!" Trixie set her comic book down and Cosmo and Wanda became her braces before the poofed off to Timmy's house.

---  
  
"Curses!" Crocker kept switching which cameras to look for as he desperately searched to find either Timmy or the rich kids using their fairy godparents to complete the project. Tad and Chad were sitting down acting cool, Timmy was trying to make his room perfect to impress Trixie, and last time he checked, Trixie was reading, "I'll never discover a fairy at this rate! Better check on Ms. Tang again..." she was absent. But something on the floor caught his eye. He zoomed in to get a better look.  
  
"Hmm..." he muttered, "A #1, limited edition copy of _The Crimson Chin vs. The Nega-Chin Part 3: Revenge of the Nega-Cleft?_ A comic book? _In Trixie Tang's house?_ Wait; I've seen her when those five small unpopular boys bring one of their precious graphic novels in for show-and-tell. She may not appear interested to the naked eye, but I know that look of interest anywhere...and I've seen her down near the comic store before!" he began to laugh maniacally, "Popularity queen Trixie Tang indulges in _UN-popular_ habits! But wait, I've met her mother at parent-teacher conferences. She's far too sophisticated and high-class to allow such a commonplace form of entertainment in her household! So there's only one way Ms. Tang could have gotten that comic book...FAIRY GOD-PARENTS! _I have found the rich, miserable, fairy-possessing child!_ Now to use my highly advanced surveillance system as an excuse to invite myself into the Tang mansion and obtain more evidence to prove once and for all the existence of...FAIRY GOD-PARENTS!" he started up his van and sped off towards the Tang mansion, almost running over a dozen bikers and crashing into five cars.  
  
Mrs. Tang was sitting down in the dining room enjoying afternoon tea at that time. She had just finished off her cup of tea and set it down when she hear someone shouting.  
  
"Out of my way!" a large black van pulled up, somebody flew out of the front window, and smashed into the Tang Mansion's front door, leaving an impression and knocking the door down. Mrs. Tang ran into the main hallway to see who it was.  
  
"What's the meaning of this!?" she demanded.  
  
"Ah, Mrs. Tang!" the man pulled himself together, "I'm your daughter's teacher, Mr. Crocker! I'm here to look for evidence of FAIRIES! I mean, um, I'm sure your daughter has told you about her science project due on Monday?"  
  
"No..." Crocker instantly knew why; a woman like this would have never stood for her daughter being lab partners with Turner.  
  
"Must've slipped her mind. Well, it's a rather difficult project, and in order to be sure my students went about it correctly, I took the liberty of installing a 24/7 audio/video surveillance system in their rooms!"  
  
"Ah yes," Mrs. Tang gave a weak smile, "That large man who works for me was busy with it on Friday."  
  
"Well, I checked to see if your daughter was working on that project! She's currently asleep. One of the wires must have come loose, as I lost video image! Rather than bothering you to fix it, I came all the way out here, away from my own home and fairy website, to do an incredibly simple task myself that anyone could do in an instant!" Mrs. Tang stared at him strangely for a minute.  
  
"All right," she said, "but if my daughter is sleeping, do it quietly."  
  
"Very well," Crocker headed upstairs, opened and closed the door quietly, and broke into insane laughter, "Excellent! My plan is slowly beginning _to succeed!_ Now to remove Ms. Tang of her comic book," he stuffed it in his pocket, "and search her room for any more evidence that will finally prove the existence of...FAIRY GOD-PARENTS!" he broke down the door to her closet and found a large safe. Using a safecracker conveniently located in his other pocket, he solved the code, and tried to open the safe. It didn't work. He tried again; it didn't work. He now frantically tried to pull open the safe; the fell backwards and nearly threw out his back, "PERFECT!" he yelled, "In order to hide from her mother all of her comic books, Ms. Tang must have wished for this special safe! I'm willing to bet every penny of my hard re-earned teacher salary that only SHE can open it! Time to get this safe out to the _fairy detection van!_" he tried lifting up the safe, but it was pretty heavy. He struggled with it, falling down the stairs and having his face get crushed by it.  
  
"What is that thing?" Mrs. Tang demanded when she saw it.  
  
"A safe I found in your daughter's bedroom," Crocker said, "and I also found...THIS COMIC!" he pulled it out.  
  
"AGAIN!? Oh, that girl just can _not_ break this nasty habit! Thank you for taking it out with you, Mr. Crocker! Oh, you won't tell anyone that Trixie is into these things, will you?"  
  
"I guarantee you that I won't!" Crocker lied, lifting up the safe again, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my _fairy detection van_. FAIRIES!" with a sudden burst of strength he sped off to his van and jumped in the driver's seat, "To the Crocker Cave!" he sped off.

---  
  
Trixie arrived in front of Timmy's house and knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll get it," she heard someone say, and Mr. Turner answered the door and immediately freaked out, "Trixie Tang? The most popular girl in Dimmsdale?? _At our house???_" he screamed like a girl and fainted. Mrs. Turner walked out.  
  
"Hello, Trixie!" she said, "It's nice to see you! And unexpected. Bizarre, in fact. We're not popular!"  
  
"Timmy and I are lab partners on a school project," now that none of the popular kids or her mom were around, Trixie could drop the total snob act, but she made sure not to sound too happy in case Timmy's friends exaggerated what he told them.  
  
"Oh, of course!" Mrs. Turner smiled, "that would explain why Timmy's been spending all day and night in his room trying to make it look perfect. Please, come in!" Trixie walked in, stepping over Mr. Turner. Mrs. Turner led her up to Timmy's room and went downstairs to revive her husband by saying "Dingleburg." Trixie knocked on the door, but when no one answered, she went in anyway. Timmy was still frantically staring at his room from every angle and rushing to make adjustments. When he passed by Trixie, she tapped him on the shoulder. He shouted when he saw her.  
  
"Trixie!" he jumped back, "You're here? But it's only...4:02 on Saturday. Uh..."  
  
"Nice room," Trixie looked around.  
  
"Wait. You're being..._nice_ to me?"  
  
"Of course, silly! There's no popular kids around so I have no reason to be cruel to you!" Timmy could not have looked happier at this, "Just don't tell them, OK?"  
  
"Sure, Trixie! So, you wanna get started?" he pulled out the kit and they read through the instructions. It said to mix a lot of chemicals and in a certain environment, and they'd have a fully-grown crystal in 4-6 weeks... "...and we have today and tomorrow to finish it," Timmy commented.  
  
"We'll just have to try and speed up the process," Trixie shrugged, and they got to work. Trixie noticed a camera in Timmy's room with a red light on it. It was one of Crocker's cameras. They finished mixing everything and put it in the mould, setting it up by the window where the sun could get on it. They were supposed to add water and a simulation of the other elements every day for the next four weeks, at least.  
  
"I'm bored," Timmy said after five seconds, "My dad's an expert at building useless and/or dangerous inventions; maybe he can come up with something to speed this up," Trixie watched him leave and sat down by Timmy's computer. Out of the corner of her eye she kept an eye on the camera. As soon as it went off she could wish for the crystal to grow faster. But Crocker didn't seem ready to change any time soon...

---  
  
"Excellent!" Crocker had his van parked in front of the school, "Ms. Tang was gone because she used her fairies to wish herself over to Turner's so they could complete the science project! Now I'll I have to do is wait for her to use her fairies to wish the project complete and I can finally prove the existence of...FAIRY GOD-PARENTS!"  
  
"Denzel?" Crocker heard his mother's voice and caught her walking up to his van holding a red rubber dress.  
  
"Or maybe I'll head off to the Crocker Cave immediately!" he turned off the cameras, snuck out of the van, unlocked the school, and ran inside.

---  
  
The light finally went off, and Trixie could make a wish.  
  
"I wish the crystal would finish growing!" she said to Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
"Trixie, we can't help you cheat on a school assignment!"  
  
"Timmy and I already did all the work! All you're doing is speeding up the elements!"  
  
"Wow! She found a loophole!" Cosmo granted the wish just as Timmy walked in.  
  
"Bad news, Trixie. My dad's too busy trying to perfect his Anti-Dingleburg Defence System to do...hey!" he ran over to the crystal, "it's finished! How'd it grow so fast?"  
  
"Uh...I found a spare chemical that increased the speed of growth?" Trixie lied. Timmy knew she was lying, and she was glad to see she kept the secret well, but why Wanda would grant a wish that helped with homework was a mystery to him. Wanda raised her wand without letting Trixie see and Timmy saw the words "She found a loophole" flash across his vision for a minute.  
  
"Wow! We'll probably be the only ones Crocker doesn't fail!"  
  
"Yeah," Trixie smiled, "Well, I'd better be going."  
  
"Ah, come on! Hang out for a while! I know most of this house is designed to suit the needs of an unpopular, middle-class 10-year old boy and my dad's really goofy and obsessed with beating the Dingleburgs," there was an explosion in the garage and Mr. Turner went flying by Timmy's window, screaming like a girl, "but you couldn't be too miserable! Any TV shows on now you normally watch?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
A minute later they were both watching their favourite soap opera, _Kissy- Kissy-Goo-Goo_. Wanda appeared as interested in it as they were; Cosmo had fallen asleep and was snoring.  
  
"Wow," Trixie looked at Timmy, "I've never met any boy confidant enough to admit he likes this channel!"  
  
"Yeah. Uh, about that," he said, "Since I'm not telling anyone that you were nice to me, can you not tell anyone I do watch this channel?"  
  
"Deal!" they shook on it and went back to watching the show, but Trixie definitely looked at Timmy differently when she had found out about him liking this show. Wanda smiled approvingly and looked over at Cosmo, but he was still asleep, so she just glared at him like he was an idiot.

---  
  
"This large satellite transmission interceptor," Crocker was messing around with all of his fairy technology in the janitor's closet, "may be more primitive then my fairy detection van, but it shall enable me to continually observe Turner's bedroom!" Crocker started it up, and the image of Timmy's room appeared on the screen. Both Timmy and Trixie were gone, but the crystal was fully grown.  
  
"EXCELLENT!" Crocker shouted, "I may have been unable to catch one of those two making the actual wish, but the fact that their science project is complete, the evidence I removed from Ms. Tang's room, and the latest in my state-of-the-art, fairy-hunting equipment line," he looked over at a coffin off by the wall, "shall finally prove the existence of...FAIRY GOD-PARENTS!"  
  
"Denzel?" his mother was outside the janitor's closet, "I'm both respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my authority as your mother by coming in anyway!" she broke down the door with her parental battering ram.  
  
"MOTHER! What are you doing?! Can't you see this is the _Crocker Cave_? NO ONE IS ALLOWED IN!" she held up the dress, and Crocker sighed with an air of resignation.

---  
  
The next morning, everyone was fearing for their lives. No one had shown up yet who had been able to complete Crocker's project; not even AJ! Trixie and the popular kids were off to one corner of the room, and Timmy came in with a paper bag just before the bell rang. Everyone took their seats as Crocker walked in. He didn't look the same. He was dressed in full body armour with a high-tech butterfly net, a sceptre strapped to his back, and some kind of weapon on his wrist. He had special goggles on.  
  
"Hello, children!" he said, "I have good news! Your science project will not count as a grade!" everyone cheered, "because it's true purpose was to help me prove once and for all the existence of...FAIRY GOD-PARENTS! Ms. Tang, please show to all of us your science project," with nothing else to do, she grabbed Timmy's bag and puled out her crystal.  
  
"Here," she said, annoyed, "What's your point?"  
  
"Let me answer that for you...THAT CRYSTAL TAKES A MONTH TO FULLY GROW! How could you have gotten it finished?"  
  
"Well, uh..."  
  
"And I was over at your house on Saturday repairing my now disabled surveillance system," he continued, reaching for something inside his armour, "and I uncovered...THIS!" he pulled out a comic book, and everybody gasped, "Yes, students! A COMIC BOOK! There was also a rather interesting safe in your closet," he dragged that into the classroom, barely able to move it, "Chad! Come up here and unlock the safe. Here's the combination," Chad tried, but he couldn't open it. Several other kids were called up, and none of them could open the safe. Crocker shoved it over to Trixie's desk.  
  
"_You_ looked through _my_ house and stole_ my_ stuff!?" she stammered.  
  
"Your mother gave me permission to steal it. Now why don't you open the safe?" having no other choice, Trixie did so. A ton of comic books, video games, and DVD's for action movies fell out, "Fancy that children! Trixie Tang, popularity queen of Dimmsdale, finds comic books fascinating! Yes, it's true! SHE LIKES BOY STUFF!" a fresh, louder echo of gasps followed, and Crocker presented them pictures from the video of her room, "And with a mother like hers, how could Ms. Tang obtain such things AND complete her science project on time? FAIRY GOD-PARENTS!" everyone started freaking out and whispering. No one had ever taken Crocker's rants before seriously. They'd all assumed he was a total nut case. But now he had evidence to support his theories, and many started to agree with him or become suspicious. On top of that, the news that Trixie liked boy stuff was prime, juicy news for those who spread gossip.  
  
"Well...I...uh," Trixie couldn't concentrate long enough to put a defence together.  
  
"You know Trixie," Cosmo whispered, "It's good that you're specific with your wishes, but sometimes vague is good!"  
  
"Do you know what these goggles do, children?" Crocker pointed to his eyewear, "It's part of my _fairy abduction suit_! These goggles detect a source of magic in this classroom! The need for mobility keeps me from adding in the necessary adjustments to track down where the precise location of the magic is, but I believe I know where," he walked up to Trixie's desk, an insane grin on his face. Fortunately, her bodyguard walked over.  
  
"Popular or not, I'm paid by her mother to serve as her guard," he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"And I have a plasma cannon mounted on my wrist!" Crocker held it up to the bodyguard's face.  
  
"Oh, great," he got blasted into the wall, leaving an imprint of himself.  
  
"Now where were we, Ms. Tang?" Crocker turned around to face her, but her desk was empty. Trixie had slipped out into the hallway and was running down the hall, trying to get a head start on Crocker. He was soon charging after her, butterfly net raised high, shouting "FAIRIES!" at the top of his lungs. She managed to hide in the Popular Girl's Bathroom and Crocker stopped.  
  
"Go ahead and run, Ms. Tang! I've locked the doors to the school, so you can't escape. Once I catch you, I shall use this far more precise, hand- held fairy finder to capture your fairies! And since fairies are magic, my magic-vision goggles shall enable me to find you _anywhere_!" he broke down the door to the bathroom and as he charged in, Trixie slipped out. She managed to get into the cafeteria, but she hit her head on a cabinet door stupidly left open and got knocked out. Crocker broke in immediately.  
  
"Time to say farewell to your fairies, Ms. Tang," Crocker stood over her unconscious form and pulled out his fairy finder.  
  
"Not so fast, Crocker!" someone shouted from up above him. Crocker looked up and had his face smashed by a frying pan, which caused him to stumble back and collapse into the stack of dishes. The noise got Trixie to wake up, and Timmy jumped down, grabbed her arm, and pulled her out of the kitchen before Crocker could recover. They hid in a conveniently large locker, and Timmy covered Trixie's bracelets with silver tape.  
  
"What is this?" Trixie asked.  
  
"It's a special tape," Timmy explained, "It makes it impossible for Crocker to detect magic coming from whatever it covers!"  
  
"Where'd you get it?"  
  
"Internet," Trixie bought that for a minute, but then she started thinking.  
  
"Wait," she said, "The time you got really popular, Timantha, the pink- hatted computer virus, Mr. Crocker's behaviour at the award ceremony and all the times he's brought you up in his rants?" Trixie grabbed Timmy, "Timmy! You're Cosmo and Wanda's fairy godchild!"  
  
"Uh...yes?" he smiled nervously.  
  
"Timmy," Trixie smiled, "That was so sweet of you to let me have your godparents because of my mom! So now that I know that you were the one who let me have their godparents..." she was cut off by the locker being shook. Crocker was breaking down the lockers one by one, trying to find Trixie.  
  
"Of course!" he shouted when he got to the large locker, "the conveniently large locker! They must be in here!" he broke the door down, but they weren't there. Timmy had taken the tape off Cosmo and Wanda and they were now running in the halls.  
  
"What do we do?" Trixie yelled.  
  
"I can't do anything with Cosmo and Wanda," Timmy pointed at them, "They're still your fairies for a month! You have to do something!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"WISH WE WERE IN FAIRY WORLD!" Trixie saw Crocker gaining on them.  
  
"I wish the four of us were in Fairy World!" she shouted when were able to turn at a corner and Crocker couldn't see them. By the time he got to them, they were gone.  
  
"CURSES!" he shouted, but then he heard all the murmuring in all the classes. News had already gotten out across school, and nearly all the teachers and students were now starting to consider the existence of... "...FAIRY GOD-PARENTS! YES! I may not have gotten those fairies just yet, but the school is convinced that fairies DO exist! Soon I will capture a fairy, and become supreme magical ruler of the Universe! FAIRIES!"


	6. What the Future May Hold

Timmy, Trixie, Cosmo, and Wanda appeared in the middle of one of the card streets of Fairy World. Timmy and Trixie had to catch their breath from running away from Crocker while Cosmo and Wanda floated around a bit.  
  
"Good thing you said 'the four of us' instead of 'we,' Trixie," Cosmo said, "or we'd have brought Mr. Crazy to Fairy World! Timmy's made that mistake a LOT!" Wait," he looked around, "I got to say Timmy's name when comparing him to Trixie? I didn't get my mouth shut! All right!!!!" he started flying around and shouting "Wee!"  
  
"We can't just hide in Fairy World, you know," Wanda said, "Crocker's got everyone at school suspicious. It's only a matter of time before the news gets out across the town, and then across the state, and then across the nation, and then across the world!"  
  
"Right," Timmy nodded, "Trixie, you need to wish..."  
  
"Got it," she answered, and turned to Cosmo and Wanda, "I wish..." before she could make a wish, a gigantic eruption shook the place. As the smoke behind them cleared, they could see Jorgen von Strangle, and he didn't look happy.  
  
"You four!" he shouted, grabbing them all with one hand, "My office! **NOW!**" they vanished again. When they reappeared, Jorgen tossed them all on the floor. His "office" was a gym that had ten punching bags, a state-of-the- art weight set, ten jet-packs, and five gigantic wands. There was a desk with some files on it off to one side?"  
  
"_This_ is an office?" Trixie asked.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" he pointed his wand at her.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"GOOD!" he marched over to his desk and sat down, putting on his glasses, "I have forcibly brought you four into my office because your bumbling has brought upon us fairies an immediate and _impending crisis!_" he raised his wand and blasted at the space between Trixie and Timmy, knocking them both off their feet. A small round image appeared, like a hole in time and space. There was some kind of meeting at the school, with student body presidents Tad and Chad at the speaker and Crocker and Veronica standing behind them and to the left.  
  
"This emergency meeting of the student body government is now in session!" Tad shouted over the noise of the crowd, "Incredibly popular student body presidents Tad and Chad presiding! Thanks to the recent discoveries of Mr. Crocker," he pointed at his teacher, who was grinning, "it has been discovered that popularity queen and supporter of the Tad & Chad administration Trixie Tang has been involved in reading comics, playing video games, and otherwise indulging in unpopular habits!"  
  
"The Tad & Chad administration will not stand for such a political scandal!" Chad took over, "All in favour of allowing us to use our own popularity to reduce Trixie to a laughingstock..."  
  
"And name _me_ the most popular girl in Dimmsdale..." Veronica smirked.  
  
"...Say I!" everyone except Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, and Principal Waxelplax said "I."  
  
"Done! From this day forward, we will promote the belief that Trixie Tang is NOT popular!" Tad resumed, "Also brought to our attention is recent evidence uncovered by Mr. Crocker to support his theories on the existence of..."  
  
"FAIRY GOD-PARENTS!" Crocker said for him.  
  
"...We now turn the stand over to Mr. Crocker himself," they stepped down and Crocker walked up.  
  
"Students!" he began, "Faculty! Fellow teachers who have constantly mocked me over the past twenty years! As Tad and Chad have explained, I have recently gathered a large amount of evidence to support my theory that Ms. Tang has...FAIRY GOD-PARENTS!" he pressed a button on a remote control and a display of images that showed signs that Timmy had fairies started to come across the screen behind them, "I also have reason to believe that Timmy Turner has fairies as well, as those pictures clearly demonstrate! I propose that you vote to give the Tad & Chad administration authority to overrule Principal Waxelplax's desire to defend her students and place the school under permanent lockdown in case the two fairy-possessing children are still within the building! Then we shall petition to the Mayor of Dimmsdale to get this city placed under martial law! Every place in Dimmsdale is to be searched until Turner and Ms. Tang are found, and I, using this high-tech butterfly net," he held it up, "capture...A FAIRY GOD- PARENT! In return, I'll give you all a seat of power in my New World Order!"  
  
"All in favour say I!" everyone but Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, and Principal Waxelplax said "I."  
  
"We aren't going down without a fight!" Chester shouted at Tad and Chad, "Sure, Trixie Tang may not be so modern and popular after all! But she likes the stuff we do! And if you make her a geek, then we will stand up for our geeky brethren!"  
  
"You shall not harm our best friend and leader, Timmy Turner!" Sanjay shouted, "Or remove him of his godparents!"  
  
"If he even has any," AJ pointed at Crocker, "Your evidence is ridiculous!"  
  
"And I'm not about to let you talk the students into giving themselves more power than me, Crocker!" Principal Waxelplax yelled.  
  
"Well this certainly puts a damper on our plans," Crocker whispered to Tad and Chad.  
  
"I've got it!" Chad shouted. A minute later, the bodyguard of the popular kids had beaten up Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, and Principal Waxelplax, tied them up, and stuffed them in one of the air conditioning vents. Tad was now calling Chet Ubetcha and Chad was calling the mayor. Jorgen blasted the hole again, and now it showed Chet Ubetcha at his news desk on the phone. He seemed very interested in the conversation and screamed when he heard the end of it. He grabbed his microphone and ran down to City Hall.  
  
"Hello Dimmsdale, this just in!" he made it, "I'm Chet Ubetcha, and we're here at City Hall, where the Mayor is about to make an important announcement!" the Mayor had already been talking for a while.  
  
"And so I arrive to the point; do I want to go along with a petition from Dimmsdale Elementary School based on the findings of a crazy, fairy-hunting teacher? Personally, no. But I'm getting blackmailed by Tad and Chad and threatened by their very large bodyguard. I hereby place Dimmsdale under martial law! Mr. Crocker is now in charge of all the armed forces, and they are to report to him at once to receive fairy-hunting equipment!" the hole now changed to show police barging out of the school in fairy abduction suits. Dimmsdale was being torn apart by it's own police force as the search for Timmy and Trixie began. Mrs. Tang had the doors to her house locked and her security was lined up outside to fight as the police approached with a battering ram.  
  
"You'll never violate the sanctity of the Tang mansion!" she shouted at them, shutting the window. At Timmy's house, before the police could get in, Mr. Turner drove his car out into the street, hit a button, and it transformed back into his giant fighting robot.  
  
"That's right, you!" he kicked them away with his robot, "If you plan on breaking into my house and violating my son's privacy, think again! Only _I'm_ allowed to do that in this household!" the Dingleburgs were driving up just then, and they turned their car into a giant fighting robot.  
  
"Hey, Turner!" Mr. Dingleburg shouted, "Bethcha didn't know I work with the cops!"  
  
"Actually, I didn't!" he suddenly realised he was making polite conversation with the Dingleburgs, "Well then, BRING IT ON, DINGLEBURG!" a giant robot fight began. The hole now went all over Dimmsdale, displaying the utter chaos breaking loose.  
  
"What a scoop!" Chet Ubetcha shouted, "Let's get this out across California ASAP! The whole country will be talking about it by tomorrow morning!" the hole exploded, knocking Timmy and Trixie down again.  
  
"Thanks to you, the entire city of Dimmsdale is now suspicious as to the belief of fairy godparents!" Jorgen shouted, "Soon the whole world will be convinced we exist and your crazy, fairy-hunting teacher will have captured a fairy and enslaved the Earth! Again! AND IT IS ALL _YOUR FAULT!_"  
  
"How?" Timmy asked.  
  
"You and the puny Earth girl are both responsible for keeping the secret of your fairies, and it was a safe that they made that allowed Mr. Crocker to prove his theories!"  
  
"How many people would suspect a crazy, fairy-believing teacher to break into their house and steal a magical safe from their closet?" Jorgen couldn't answer that, so he pulled out the rulebook.  
  
"According to Da Rules, if the careless handling of a temporary loan results in an entire town becoming suspicious about the existence of fairy godparents, all restrictions concerning the child being loaned fairies are removed, and between the fairies and children the decision must be made; who keeps the godparents? The one who does not keep them shall forget he ever had a fairy, all wishes that the child has made in order to obtain something are cancelled, and no magic can ever change it! NOW DECIDE!" he slammed the rulebook shut as hard as he could, and he almost broke his desk. Timmy grabbed Cosmo and Wanda before Trixie could talk to them.  
  
"Guys," he whispered, "I want you to go with Trixie."  
  
"WHAT!? Stay with her? And that gamekeeper!?" Cosmo screamed like a girl.  
  
"Timmy, think about this. I'm not saying I don't like Trixie or wouldn't mind staying her fairy for good, but think about how much stuff makes you miserable! Vicky, Crocker, Francis, constant rejection by Trixie, Mark the alien, Dr. Bender, Wendell, your parents being inattentive..." Timmy thought about it. He was miserable without Cosmo and Wanda. He didn't want them to leave. But he honestly thought Trixie had a harder time than he did, and he made up his mind. He turned to Jorgen.  
  
"Jorgen..." he began to say.  
  
"Timmy will keep Cosmo and Wanda," Trixie interrupted, "and I'll have my memory erased."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"You were only a couple inches away from me, so I heard your whispering about your babysitter, Crocker, and those other people," Trixie was handling this very well, but Timmy could see in her eyes this was extremely hard for her to do.  
  
"Is that your final decision?" Jorgen asked.  
  
"Y...yes," Trixie sighed. Jorgen began to laugh before catching himself.  
  
"VERY WELL! Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda will continue to be your fairy godparents! As for you, you rich, snobbish, puny Earth girl, it is time for you..." he pulled out a neuralizer to erase her memory, "to..."  
  
"Hold it!" Timmy shouted at Jorgen, "I don't care what Da Rules say, and I don't care how tough you are! You and I both know how miserable Trixie is, and she deserves to have what Cosmo and Wanda did for her still be in effect!"  
  
"What do _you_ plan to do to stop me!?" Jorgen shouted.  
  
"Anything I can think of!" Timmy shouted back, "I'll sue you in Fairy Court, I'll use my godparents...I'll even take you on in a fight! I don't care if you can crush me with one hand! I'm not letting you make Trixie miserable with no hope again!" Jorgen was shocked. He dropped the neuralizer and grabbed Timmy with one hand.  
  
"You'll stand up to me, and my awesome muscles just to protect what little chance of happiness this rich girl has left?"  
  
"Duh! What the heck did I just finish saying!?"  
  
"You realise that she would know your secret, and at anytime she could reveal it?"  
  
"YES!" still in shock, Jorgen dropped Timmy to the floor and walked over to his wands.  
  
"I commemorate you on your bravery, Timmy Turner," he said, "no one, not even a fellow fairy, has ever stood up to me in such a way before! And that is why Da Rules shall be bent. Just this one time, Ms. Tang shall be allowed to keep her memory and magical items from her former fairies!" Trixie could not have looked happier, and Timmy breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thanks," he said to Jorgen.  
  
"Very noble, very brave. A rare quality indeed, standing up to me. DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" he took one of his wands off the wall, "Now there is the matter of the crisis going on thanks to you four! According to Da Rules, if the careless handling of a temporary loan results in a crazy, fairy-hunting teacher convincing an entire country that fairies exist, then a state of emergency must be declared, all fighter fairies must be scrambled, and they and the fairy agents must be led by the toughest fairy in the universe to erase the memory of whatever caused the teacher to prove fairies exist in the first place and all problems for anyone that followed, and they must do it so it takes until the morning of the next day!"  
  
"How many oddly specific rules are there in that book anyway?" Trixie whispered to Timmy; she hadn't read that. He shrugged. Jorgen opened his hand up and the small fairy who reported Wanda's capture to Jorgen in "Abra- Catastrophe!" appeared in it.  
  
"YOU!" he shouted, "I have declared a state of emergency! All fairies in America are to return to Fairy World at once!"  
  
"Anything else, sir?" the fairy asked.  
  
"SCRAMBLE THE FAIRIES!" the alarm at the Fairy Military Base sounded, and all fighter fairies began flying in and preparing for battle. Fairies were poofing in and flying up the bridge, heading back to Fairy World from America. The fairy agents that erased Crocker's memory of Cosmo and Wanda 30 years ago were walking out towards the bridge. Back in his office, Jorgen had strapped on a jetpack and looked down at Timmy, Trixie, Cosmo, and Wanda.  
  
"Since you four were the cause of this," he said, "you will remain here in Fairy World until our task is completed! And here to tell you where you'll stay tonight is Billy Crystalball!" Billy Crystalball appeared.  
  
"You'll be staying at the fabulous Summer Fairy Hotel! It's considered the most classy, expensive, romantic indoor place in Fairy World, and you get in free! That's right, you get in free to the most romantic place in Fairy World! If you two didn't know better, you'd think us fairies were trying to hook you up because of Cosmo and Wanda's insistence!" he saw he had made a mistake, "What a laugh!" The April Fool appeared.  
  
"Laughs? When there's laughs in Fairy World, I'll be the one causing the laughing!"  
  
"Shut up!" Billy punched him for interrupting.  
  
"Ah! Nose broken! What's up with that!?" they started fighting. Jorgen aimed his wand at Timmy, Trixie, Cosmo, and Wanda.  
  
"BE GONE!" he shouted, and zapped them with his wand. His jetpack started and he flew off with the fighter and agent fairies down the bridge to Earth.

---  
  
That evening, Timmy and Trixie were the only living things; fairy or human; present in the hotel's restaurant along with Mr. Fairy Cowlick, Jr., who was at the piano on the stage. They hadn't ordered anything for dinner, but there was an overly elaborate feast in front of them. They hadn't touched anything yet; both had too much on their minds to eat.  
  
"So," Trixie was the first one to say something since Wanda had taken them downstairs, "You know anyone who'd order all this food for us?" it couldn't have been Cosmo or Wanda; they'd been with them all day.  
  
"Nope," Timmy replied quickly. Both of them obviously were a bit confused, but Timmy seemed more depressed than confused.  
  
"So, uh...thanks for letting me have Cosmo and Wanda for the past six months," Trixie said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Timmy..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well...when you stood up for me against Jorgen...why'd you do it?"  
  
"You heard what I told Jorgen," Timmy said. Trixie didn't buy it, and he sighed, "Trixie, that is the reason. You know I have a crush on you. I was just trying to be nice."  
  
"Well...thanks, Timmy," they both smiled as Mr. Fairy Cowlick, Jr. got off the piano and left.  
  
"Y'know, I think the fairies really are trying to hook us up," Timmy said; the atmosphere and music certainly indicated that. Trixie laughed, but neither of them were feeling light-hearted even now. Timmy especially. From what it sounded like, Jorgen's brainwashing would make everyone forget all of Crocker's evidence and the world would go back to only godchildren knowing about fairies and Crocker would be the only adult who believed in them. That meant Trixie would still be considered popular. Ultimately, it meant that they still couldn't be boyfriend and girlfriend. Timmy was now sure that would never happen anyway.  
  
Trixie's thoughts were unusually and eerily similar to Timmy's. She knew that when they went back to Earth tomorrow, she'd be popular again. While her mother would have totally killed her, her anger wouldn't have lasted long. She'd still love her. And while being popular had its perks, Trixie was actually glad Crocker had reduced her to a laughingstock. Now she could stop sneaking around and trying to hide what she really was. She could actually make some real friends. She had learned so much about Timmy so fast, she felt a lot different towards him then she had that entire year. He was sweet, into the same stuff she was, and had tried time and time again to win her affections. Every time she ended up rejecting him because she had to stay popular. In retrospect of what had happened over the past few hours, she could not think of someone who'd be a better boyfriend. And since everything was going back to normal, they couldn't be boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
"So," Trixie said uncomfortably, "You looking forward to tomorrow? After all, everyone will forget we shared fairies, Crocker will go a bit more easy on us, everything will be back to normal..."  
  
"Oh," Timmy took a few seconds to realise what she had said, "Oh yeah, sure." They both stared uncomfortably at the floor for a while.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Timmy finally shouted, throwing a fork and breaking a window, "All over America kids read comic books! All over the world kids read comic books! There's a town in Nebraska called Papillion where some 14- year old boy watches comic-book movies all the time, and he writes stories! And a girl he knows does that second thing too! Why the heck isn't that acceptable!?"  
  
"Yeah! If I was allowed to, I'd hang out with you and all your friends then with the popular kids any day!"  
  
"And...wait. You're..._serious?_ You'd rather hang with us than the popular kids?"  
  
"Yes," Timmy suddenly felt very hopeful.  
  
"Oh," he said, pretending to calm down, "Then, hypothetically, I was wondering if..."  
  
"...if I'd like to be your girlfriend?" Timmy was shocked she knew what he was going to ask, even though it was obvious.  
  
"Yes," he dreaded the coming answer.  
  
"The answer is yes to that question too, Timmy," she smiled, and Timmy almost fainted with joy for a moment. Then the truth came back to him; she would like to be his girlfriend, but they both knew she couldn't. He started to get depressed again.  
  
"Y'know," Trixie said, "I've gone up to the Junior High, High School, and Dimmsdale Community College before. The older the students get, the less popularity gets in the way of relationships..." Timmy was excited again.  
  
"So there's hope?" he asked, his eyes now hearts, "And I hope there's hope? And you also hope that there's hope that we can hopefully become boyfriend and girlfriend in Junior High, High School, or Dimmsdale Community College?" Trixie smiled again, leaned forward, and kissed him on the forehead. Timmy actually fainted. He fell out of his chair and hit his head on the ground heard, which put him out for even longer. Neither Timmy nor Trixie knew that behind the curtains on the stage, Cosmo and Wanda were spying on them, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Operation: Get Trixie to like Timmy the way he likes her, completed, Cosmo," Wanda said, and they kissed in celebration. Mr. Fairy Cowlick, Jr. went out to perform his final song, but when the music started playing, Wanda stopped him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"That song!" Wanda whispered, "That song is "We Have All The Time In The World," a copyrighted piece of music from the James Bond franchise! You know how annoyingly picky the MGM/UA studio executives can get when it comes to using anything under their copyright!"  
  
"It's alright, baby," Cowlick said, smiling smugly, "this is a non- copyrighted work! They could care less if it's in a non-copyrighted work! Otherwise every James Bond website would've been sued!"  
  
"Oh," Wanda looked in Da Rules, "Well...it doesn't mention anything against that..."  
  
"So I say call it a loophole and ask about it during the next Fairy Convention!" Cosmo shouted, tossing the book away, "Hit it, Cowlick!"

_We have all the time in the World  
  
Time enough for life to unfold  
  
all the precious things love has in store_ _We have all the love in the World  
  
If that's all we have you will find  
  
We need nothing more_

_Every step of the way will find us  
  
With the cares of the World far behind us_

_We have all the time in the World  
  
Just for love! Nothing more,  
  
Nothing less, only love_

(During a brief bit of just music between the above and below lyrics, Timmy re-gained consciousness. He heard the music and just stared into Trixie's eyes; she just stared into his.)  
  
_Every step of the way will find us  
  
With the cares of the World far behind us, yes..._

_We have all the time in the World  
  
Just for love! Nothing more,  
  
Nothing less, only love._  
  
(Another brief bit of music came up. Timmy and Trixie just kept staring into the other's eyes, moving closer and closer. It was like they were in a trance, but they weren't. Just before the last lines of the song came from Cowlick's mouth, they quickly kissed each other.)  
  
_Only love..._

---  
  
The next morning, the Fairy Military Band was out, lined up along the bridge, drumming on drums. The small fairy who had the unfortunate job of reporting to Jorgen was blowing his trumpet. It was a welcome back to all the fighter fairies, fairy agents, and even Jorgen from a job well done. The crisis was now over; they had successfully erased everyone's memory of fairy godparents. Crocker was still a crazy, fairy-hunting teacher, but that was normal (for him anyway). The army was now coming up the bridge, Jorgen leading the way. As the fighter fairies and fairy agents flew off, Jorgen touched down in front of the band and all the fairies from America who had been recalled.  
  
"The crisis is over!" he shouted, and he even had a grin on his face, "The entire planet Earth is now exactly as it was yesterday morning! All fairies who had been recalled may now go back to America!" Jorgen should have left his jetpack running, because in their excitement, the fairies heading back to Earth plowed him down. He stayed on the ground, unconscious, until all the fairies had passed over him, which took about five minutes. When he did get up, Timmy, Trixie, Cosmo, and Wanda had been brought before him.  
  
"The crisis is over!" he shouted at them, "No one no longer knows you have fairy godparents, and you," he pointed at Trixie, "are popular again!" Timmy, Trixie, Cosmo, and Wanda all looked rather displeased about this.  
  
"Now, BE GONE!" Jorgen blasted them with his wand, and they were sent back home.

---  
  
A few days later, Timmy had settled back into normal life with his godparents. Having been without them for months, they had a lot of catching up to do in the fun and adventure department, although the incident with Trixie and Crocker had definitely been one to remember. On that particular day, he had finally gotten Chester to leave him alone about Trixie by revealing the location of the Crocker Cave, which led to them getting a substitute teacher as Crocker hurried to move his headquarters before the issue was printed up. At recess, he had tried to get Trixie to notice him and was, not surprisingly, beaten up by the bodyguard and thrown away. When he recovered, Timmy looked over at Trixie, who smiled and winked when no one was looking.  
  
"I wouldn't get your hopes up for the future too much, sweetie," his Wanda- pencil said, "All kinds of things can happen. Either of you could move, her mother could interfere, and then there's Tootie..."  
  
"I know," Timmy sighed, "and I'm nervous. But she does like me, and for now, that's good enough for me!" deep down, though, Timmy knew he was lying. He didn't want to believe what Wanda had said, although it was painfully true. But for now, at least, the future looked good for him...

** THE END**

* * *

I know there weren't that many chapters, but the chapters themselves are pretty long. What do you guys think of the ending?

Oh yeah, I do not own anything from the James Bond franchise.


	7. Author's Closing Words

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this fanfic. I was trying to pace my updates better, but when there's only six chapters...

As to the possibility of a sequel, I do have another story in mind that takes place in the same timeline as this. However, it's not a direct sequel, and it'll be a while before it goes up.

Thanks again to those who reviewed, I hope you enjoyed _The Truth About Trixie Tang!_


End file.
